Caught up by the past
by moonlightfall
Summary: Regina and Emmet are leading a happy life with their family. But what if someone unexpected from the past is suddenly causing trouble? Will the family make it through? How will the past interfere with Regina's and Emmet's life and will this someone endanger the young Lana? /SQ (male Emma)/ Don't own ouat/ Sequel to Truths Revealed
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am with the promised sequel :D I hope you like it and review again :DD**

**Chapter 1**

**5 years later...**

"Regina! Your daughter doesn't want to go to school." Emmet called from upstairs and Regina chuckled. "Now she is my child again..." Regina said and got up of her bed. She walked over to Lana's room and watched Emmet trying to talk Lana into going to school. "Please... baby girl... your first day. Aren't you excited?" Emmet asked and Lana shook her head crying. Regina got to her knees next to Emmet. "Hey, baby girl... I will be there too. My substitution starts now." She said. Lana looked at her and then looked down. "I'm scared, Mommy." She said and Regina pulled her against her.

"Me too but you know what?" She answered and Lana shook her head. "I'm less scared because you will be there." Lana looked at Regina doubting. "But you are grown up... Grown-ups aren't afraid." Lana said. "Daddy isn't scared." "I'm scared too from time to time, baby girl. But I fight my fear and continue my life. Fear is bad if you let it push you down." Emmet told her and kissed her head. Lana wiped her eyes and looked at her father still doubting. "You know... I was pretty scared when you were born... do you know why?" He asked her and Lana nodded slowly. "Because I was too early." Lana said and he nodded. "I couldn't bear the thought that you could die but I suppressed it and brought you and your mother to the hospital." He told her and Lana thought about it.

"You always are allowed to be afraid. But never let them hold you back." Regina said and cupped Lana's cheek. "And I will be there." Lana hugged her mother and sighed. "You wanted to go into school early." Emmet said with an amused smile and got a glare from Lana which reminded him so much of her mother. "Come on, baby girl. You are going to have fun. I loved school as kid." Regina told her and Lana smiled slightly. "I love you, Mommy." She answered and Emmet fake huffed. "I love you too, Daddy." Lana added and kissed her father's cheek. He lifted her up and she squealed. Regina got up too and grabbed Lana's small backpack.

Emmet carried her downstairs laughing and tickled her. "Daddyyyyy." She squealed and tried to fight her father. "I can't breathe anymore!" She cackled. He stopped and kissed her nose softly. "I love you, baby girl." He whispered and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you too, Daddy." Lana whispered back and they grinned at each other. They walked into the kitchen in the main house where Henry and Cora were preparing food. Cora got better over the years. "How is our little school starter?" Cora asked lovingly when Emmet and Lana entered followed by Regina. "Nervous..." Lana answered and Emmet put her down again. He turned to Regina who smiled at him softly.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sensual. "Nervous?" He whispered and Regina nodded. "Learning is different to teaching." Regina answered and he caressed her cheek. "How is my favorite woman?" He asked and kissed her softly. "She is fine... " Regina answered and they smiled. Lana sat down on a chair and Henry placed her plate in front of her and kissed her head softly. "Hey, honey. Don't worry about school." He said and sat down next to her. "I was a teacher a long time and I always liked the good and friendly students." He told her.

"But what if I'm not good?" Lana asked and Henry squeezed her hand softly. "Not every child is allowed to go to school with 5. Only the really smart ones." Henry told her and Lana looked at him. "Look at your mother. She got in school with 5 too and now she is going to be what she always wanted to be. Don't worry too much." Henry assured her and Lana sighed. "And your mother will be there too." Lana nodded. "I know..." "I will just change." Emmet told them and hurried upstairs. Regina sat down and Cora placed a plate in front of her. "Thanks, Mom." Regina said and waited for everyone. Cora and Henry sat down and placed a plate next to Regina for Emmet.

Emmet came back dressed in a suit. He sat down next to her and Regina studied him. She bit her lip and Emmet chuckled. "Eat, honey." He said and Regina huffed. She started eating and smiled. "Mhm... that's great, Mom." She said and Lana nodded. "You are getting better." She agreed with her mother and Cora pouted. "Just because I burnt it twice last week..." She said and Regina covered her mother's hand. "You will make it one day." She teased her and Cora fake huffed. "Don't worry, Cora... I have the same problem." Emmet told her and Cora smiled amused. "At least one person who understands me." She exclaimed and they laughed.

Regina looked on the clock and sighed. "In 5 minutes we should go." She said and they all quickly finished breakfast and got up. Lana studied her father and smiled. "You look handsome, Daddy." She said and he kneeled down to her. "You look beautiful, my baby girl. And whoever is unfriendly to you isn't worth your attention." He told her and she smiled. He kissed her head and got up again. She took his hand but he gave her her backpack so that she had to let go again to put it on. She took his hand again and then looked towards her mother who got into her jacket with the help of Henry. Regina walked over to them and took Lana's other hand. "You ready?" Regina asked and Lana nodded.

Henry and Cora got their things too and they started walking to the elementary school. Lana was jumping around between her parents and smiled. "I have to go to the teachers soon, honey." Regina told Lana who looked up scared. "Daddy will stay with you." Emmet softly squeezed Lana's hand and she looked up to her father. "You won't leave, right?" She asked and Emmet shook his head. "Mommy won't leave you. She is with you the whole time. Just on the other side." Emmet told her and Lana looked back down. Regina caressed her head and sighed. "You will be fine." Regina whispered and Lana nodded.

They arrived and Regina kissed Lana on the head and Emmet on the mouth before she hurried over to the principal who greeted her with a smile. "How are you Regina?" Miss Samantha Thomson asked. She was the mother of Sebastian. "I'm fine, Sam... A bit nervous but otherwise fine." Regina told her and Sam chuckled. "I know how that feels. I have to tell you something though... Miss Ginger died last night and now you are going to take over her class..." Sam told her and Regina paled. "M-me?" Regina asked and Sam nodded. "You will make it. I know it." Sam just answered and pressed her a clipboard in the hands. Regina looked down and looked over the names.

"My daughter... I'm teaching my daughter?" Regina asked and Sam nodded. "I trust that you won't grade her better just because she is your daughter." Sam answered and Regina nodded. "You ready? I think almost everyone is here now." Sam told her and Regina nodded a second time. "Okay." Sam took a microphone and stepped forward. "Dear ladies and gentlemen, dear new students. I would like to present you to your new teachers. Miss Isabelle Stinson and Miss Regina Mills!" Sam introduced the two and they smiled shyly. "They will read out your names and that will be your class. Miss Stinson will start."

Miss Stinson stepped forward and started to read out names. When she was finished Lana smiled brightly. Her mother would be her teacher. Emmet smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "Told ya." He said and Lana glared at him again. He chuckled and then Regina stepped forward. "Okay. In my class are... Jason Meyer. Anthony Roberts. Lana Mills..." She listed a few more names and every child walked towards her. Lana hugged her and Regina ran a hand through her hair. Lana looked at the other children and started talking with them. Regina smiled and looked over to Emmet who smiled at her lovingly.

Regina led her class to their new classroom. They all sat down and Regina smiled when she saw how her daughter got along with the others. "Okay, guys. Like you heard I'm Regina Mills. I'm a substitute but obviously that didn't work out as I thought." Regina started and they smiled at her giddily. "How about you present yourself to the others and tell us what you expect from school?" Jason lifted his hand and Regina smiled. "Yes, young man." She gestured towards him and he smiled broadly. "Well... I'm Jason Meyer. I'm 7 years old and I hope to have a lot of fun here and learn to write and read." He said and Regina smiled. "That was good, Jason. Who is next?" She asked and Lana lifted her hand.

"Lana." Regina said and Lana smiled. "I'm Lana Mills. I'm 5 years old and I hope that someday I will be as successful as you." She said and Regina chuckled. "You will, honey." She answered and another child lifted his hand. After everyone presented themselves curtly Regina walked behind the desk and sat down on the chair. "You want to ask me questions or should we directly go to your timetable?" Regina asked and the students got giddy. Jason lifted his hand again. "Jason." She said. "How old are you? And do you have a boyfriend?" He asked her and Regina smiled. "I'm 22 years old and happily together with my boyfriend since 6 years with whom I have my daughter Lana." Regina answered and the class nodded slowly.

"And how old is your boyfriend? And why didn't you marry him yet?" A girl, Sara was her name, asked. "He is 26 years old and we didn't marry because it doesn't matter to us... I mean... we don't need to be married to know that we love each other." Regina answered and Lana started fidgeting. She felt pretty uncomfortable. "Who is your boyfriend?" Anthony asked and Regina got a bit dreamy. "Sheriff Emmet Swan." She told them and the girls sighed. "He is soooo handsome." Sara said and sighed. "Anyway..." Regina said and got up. She was slightly disturbed her class had a crush on Emmet.

"Here is your timetable." She said and started to hand out papers. Everyone looked down confused and Regina realized that most couldn't read. "Soon you will be able to read it." Regina said assuringly. "We have PE in the first lesson on Monday?" Lana asked and Regina smiled at her softly. "Obviously." She answered cheekily and Lana smiled up at her. She was proud of her daughter. After another half an hour the school ended and the students ran out happily. Emmet entered the classroom and saw Lana and Regina talking with each other.

"How are my ladies?" He asked them and they looked at him. "Great! School is soooo cool!" Lana told her father and jumped into his arms. "I know. Especially with friends. Did you find friends?" He asked her and she nodded. "Jason and Max are really cool." She said and Emmet looked over to Regina amused. "No kissing." He said to Lana and she scrunched her nose. "Eeww. Kissing is disgusting." Lana said and Emmet grinned. Regina gathered her things and then took Emmet's free hand. "Let's go to the diner. I'm hungry." She said and Emmet chuckled. He put Lana down who gripped her father's hand and then they walked to the diner.

**TBC...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Emmet, Regina and Lana arrived in the diner and Lana ran to Granny happily. Regina and Emmet had gotten close to Granny while Lana grew up. "Granny!" Lana squealed and Granny picked her up. "How is my favorite little girl?" Granny asked and hoisted Lana on her hip. "Great! Today was my first day in school and guess what..." Lana answered happily. Granny smiled at her brightly. "What?" She asked enthusiastically. "Mommy is teaching me." Lana said and Granny chuckled. "Really? Wow... but now you never can forget your homework." Granny told her and Lana shrugged. "Mommy will help me." She answered and Regina smiled lovingly.

Emmet led Regina to a booth. "Lana. You hungry?" He called over to Lana who looked to him and nodded. Granny put her back down and watched how Lana raced over to Emmet but stumbled into a woman who sneered at her. "What the hell? Look where you are running." The woman said and Regina was directly up and next to her daughter. "You should pay attention if there is a small child." Regina hissed and the woman turned to Regina. She was taller than her but that never bothered Regina. Lana hid herself behind Regina's leg and looked at the other woman scared.

"And who are you?" The woman sneered. "I don't have time for teenager problems." Regina scoffed. "I'm Regina Mills. And I'm definitely not a teenager anymore. Who do you think that you are? Talking to other people like that?" Regina snapped and the woman studied her. "I'm Zelena West." The woman said and gritted her teeth. "And you should keep that brat under control." "She is no brat!" Regina growled. "Don't you dare to insult MY daughter in front of ME." Zelena studied her judging and snorted. "Now I know at least why it is why it is." She hissed and suddenly was Emmet by Regina's side.

"You won't insult my daughter nor my girlfriend or I'm going to make your life a living hell." Emmet hissed and Zelena studied him. He was handsome as hell. She wanted him but Regina had him. She felt her jealousy rise and stepped a bit back. Lana stepped to her father who lifted her up lovingly and kissed her cheek. Emmet pulled Regina to the booth back and they sat down. Zelena walked out of the diner angrily. Granny brought them their usual food and Lana directly started to devour her fries. Regina leaned against Emmet and sighed. "Eat and I give you a treat tonight." Emmet told her and Regina looked at him mischievous.

"What would be that?" Regina asked him and he shrugged but placed a hand on her thigh and slowly inched up. He ate a fry while he did that and she intertwined their fingers shortly. They let go of each others hands and ate their burgers. Lana was sitting in front of them and had devoured her fries. She started stealing from her parents who chuckled. "You had your own." Regina fake pouted and Lana huffed. "But I'm still hungry..." She whined and Regina smiled cheekily. "Poor, honey. But that are my fries." She said and Lana crossed her arms and glared at her mother. "Daddy... Mommy is being mean." She told him and Emmet grinned. "You don't get my fries either." He answered and Lana turned away from them.

Granny looked at them questionable and Regina nodded. She came over with a giant chocolate milkshake and placed it in front of Lana who at first didn't spot it. "Lana..." Regina said softly. "Baby girl. Please look at me." Lana reluctantly looked at her and spotted the giant milkshake. "For me?" She asked and Regina nodded. Lana smiled happily and took the cup in her tiny hands and started drinking it eagerly. "For your first day. Don't think that you get that everyday. It's your special treat." Regina said and Lana nodded. She was happy with her milkshake.

After dinner Emmet paid for them and Regina rolled her eyes at him amused. They walked to the park where Lana met her friends from childcare and Regina and Emmet were kissing heatedly. "You look so irresistible in your suit..." She moaned quietly and he chuckled. "You are sexy as hell." He answered and kissed her neck. She tilted her head so that he had more access and she sighed contently. "I hate to tell you something though..." He said and she huffed. "I have to go but I'll meet you in two hours at the station." He said and Regina nodded. He pulled away with a last peck and she sighed.

Emmet got to his car and quickly drove to Cora and Henry. He had made a meeting with them arranged. He fidget nervously and knocked at the door. Henry opened and he smiled at him. Henry led Emmet into the living room to Cora. Henry sat down next to Cora and Emmet in front of them. He fidget with his hands again and Cora raised an eyebrow. "So? Why did you want to meet with the two of us?" Cora asked and Emmet wrung his hands. "I wanted to ask you something..." He started and they nodded slowly. "Go on..." Cora said impatiently. "I'm here to ask you for Regina's hand in marriage." Emmet finally managed to say and the two looked at him surprised.

"I want your consent to ask Regina." He explained and started to wring his hands again. "What kind of ring did you buy her?" Cora asked and Emmet pulled a box out of his suit jacket. "It's the ring of my grandmother." He said and showed it to them. Cora smiled slightly and Henry seemed deep in thought. "So... uh... may I?" Emmet asked and Cora looked to Henry. She knew that he wanted to toy at first. "It's Henry's decision." She said and Henry had to hide a smirk. "No." He said and Emmet looked at him shocked. "But..." "Only if you are Lana's father." Henry added with an evil smirk and Emmet needed a few seconds to let that sink in.

"You evil man." Emmet said with a smile when he finally comprehended it and stood up. Henry stood up too and Emmet hugged him. "Thank you." Emmet said and Henry chuckled. "Sorry, but I just had to do that." Henry said and Emmet laughed. "You almost got me." Emmet said and looked to Cora. He stepped apart from Henry and Cora stood up slowly. "Guess I have to tolerate you in my family now." She said teasingly and he hugged her. "When do you want to ask her?" "Tonight in the diner in front of everyone. I'm meeting with her at the station in an hour and then going around town with her before I'm bringing her to the diner." He told her and they smiled.

"What time?" Henry asked. "6pm." Emmet answered and Cora and Henry nodded. "We'll be there." Henry told him and Emmet smiled broadly. "Great. See you later." Emmet answered and then quickly walked upstairs and dressed into the things they had met in. A red shirt, his black leather jacket over it, a grey jeans and vans. He styled his hair like all the years before and then quickly walked out of the house. Cora and Henry saw him and were kind of confused.

Emmet met Regina and Lana at the station. "You look cool, Daddy." Lana said and he grinned. "Thought I put on something casual for a little stroll around town." Emmet said and kissed Regina lovingly. "Mhm... I think a stroll is a good thing." She told him and he nodded. They intertwined their hands and Lana started running in front of them. She got tired and ran back to her father. He picked her up with his free arm and held her against his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and fell asleep contently.

Regina smiled and Emmet looked on the clock. He led her to the diner and Regina chuckled. "You have an endless stomach, don't you?" Regina asked and he nodded. They got in and sat down. Lana snuggled tighter against her father but didn't wake up. Cora and Henry entered the diner and spotted them. Regina waved them over and they sat down with them. Granny looked to Emmet who nodded and she turned on a special song. In the diner were Graham, Robin, Roland, Ruby, David, Martin, Ruth, Liam, Kathryn, Belle and others. They smiled in anticipation.

Regina was oblivious to that. Lana woke up again and she looked around. She spotted Martin and Ruth and directly ran over to them. "Granma! Granpa!" She squealed and jumped in Martin's arms. "How is my little granddaughter? Are they spoiling you nicely?" He asked her and Lana shook her head with a grin. "Well, good that you are visiting tomorrow, isn't it? We are having ice cream." He said and Lana cheered happily. Regina shook her head amused and then heard the song. She smiled. "You want to dance? It was our first song." Emmet said and Regina nodded.

She got up and Emmet pulled her against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Lana watched them and Martin told her quietly what was about to happen. She smiled happily. Regina looked into Emmet's eyes dreamily and sighed contently. He held her closely. The song ended and they stepped apart. He prevented her from going away though. He sunk to his knees and Regina covered her mouth surprised with both of her hands. "Regina Maria Mills. You are the love of my life. The mother of my beautiful daughter. The Queen of my heart. We are together since 6 years now. Yes, we had our rough times. Our break-ups but also our reunions. And I'm glad that we got over it. That we always got back together because of that I could learn all those special things about you." He started and Regina smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I learned that whenever you are upset, angry or simply exhausted you love to eat chocolate ice cream and it calms you down. I learned that you wring your hands when you get overly excited or have to keep a secret hidden while the person of the secret is in the same room. I learned that you are nowhere ticklish except for one spot and then you don't have to even really tickle you there without you already being breathless because of a laughing fit. I learned that still after our fast growing up you still are a small child sometimes. I learned that you have the best humor on the world and you are the only one who really understands me without talking to me. I never want to let you go. And so I'm gonna ask you... Will you, Regina Maria Mills, become my wife? I promise that I will stay with you and Lana for as long as you want me and even after that. I won't hurt you in any way. Neither physically nor mentally if I can't help it. I vow to always be faithful to you and to always love you."

Regina started crying and nodded. "Yes." She breathed out. "Thousand times yes." Emmet got up and Regina jumped in his arms. He kissed her deeply and pulled out the ring box. She stepped slightly back and held out her hand for him. He looked deep in her eyes while he slowly slid the ring over her finger and then kissed her again. The diner applauded and Regina leaned against him. "God, I love you." Regina said and he smiled. "Why do you wear a 6 year old shirt by the way?" He chuckled. "Look at me again." He said and Regina stepped slightly back and studied him. "You wore that at our first meeting..." She said and he nodded. "The moment I fell in love with you." He said and pulled her back against him.

Another song played and they danced tightly pressed against each other. Lana walked over to them and Emmet lifted her up and she joined them. Lana smiled. "I knew it!" Lana said and Emmet chuckled.

**TBC...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**sorry folks, we have it pretty warm in Germany and I feel under the weather... this is the last chapter until the 18th June. I'm in Spain on an exchange program:/**

Cora and Henry took Lana in while Emmet and Regina quickly made their way home and to their bed. They quickly got rid of their clothes and he pushed her back on her back. He kneeled between her legs and started to eat her out but she got impatient and pulled him up. "Put him all the way in, dammit." She cursed and he laughed quietly. He thrusted his hard cock deep into her and she gasped before she moaned contently. He started to thrust into her in a soft rhythm and she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him softly. He felt aroused so badly even with their softness during sex.

Regina wanted him to cum so hard in her. She tried to change their rhythm and he directly noticed it. He changed his pace too and she felt even better. "Emmet! Oh Emmet! Please fuck me!" Regina begged him and he did. He truly fucked her. She arched up into his body and he kissed her breasts. "Fuck... you are too tight." He moaned and Regina sighed contently. "Cum, baby... it's alright." She whispered in his ear and he moaned happily. He came hard in her which took her quickly over the edge too. They laid down next to each other and breathed heavily.

"Engagement sex is really one of the best." Regina said and looked to him. He chuckled and turned his head to her. "I asked your parents for your hand in marriage by the way." He told her and she rolled on her side, laying her head on his chest. "And? What did they say?" Regina asked and looked up. "Only if I'm Lana's father." Emmet answered and Regina chuckled. "I bet it was daddy." She said and Emmet nodded. He kissed her head softly and then got up. He quickly got their sleepwear and they put it on. They knew that Lana could come in from time to time.

This night went over without anymore interruptions. The next morning Regina got up and kissed Emmet softly who smiled and opened his eyes. "I'm taking a shower and then need to dress for school. Could you dress Lana please?" Regina asked and Emmet nodded. He got up and pulled her against him lovingly. He kissed her before he let go of her softly and she walked into the bathroom. He jogged downstairs to wake up Lana but got almost tackled by her already. She looked up happily. "Daddy!" She squealed and he picked her up. "Hello, baby girl." He answered and turned around and walked upstairs again. "What are you already awake?" He asked and she grinned.

"School! I want to see Max and Jason again." Lana told him. "Aw. Already having two admirers?" He asked her and she looked at him skeptically. "Only friends!" She huffed and Emmet laughed. He kissed her nose softly and opened her bedroom door. He walked to the added bathroom and together they brushed their teeth. After that Lana started brushing her hair while Emmet got her school uniform. She waited patiently on her bed and he gave her uniform to her. He turned away though when she changed her underwear. He never wanted to see it. It felt weird for him because she was a child and more importantly his own. "Okay." She said and he turned back.

He helped her into her shirt and then tugged her little skirt up and zipped it. "You look so cute, my baby girl." He said and kissed her head. "I love you, daddy." Lana said and looked into his bright green eyes. "I love you too, baby girl. So much." He answered and she kissed his cheek. "I'm dressing, okay? And then we are going to eat." He told her and Lana nodded. She followed him in his room where Regina just slipped into a black short dress that reached mid thigh. Emmet stopped and Lana looked at him confused. "Hi, Mommy." She said and ran over to her. Regina grinned and picked her up. "Daddy is weird." Lana whispered and Regina looked to him.

"He is just happy to see me wearing this dress." Regina told Lana and Emmet snapped out of his trance. "You wore a similar dress at your first party." Emmet said and she gave him his uniform. "Wish it would have a nicer color than brown." He huffed and she kissed him softly. "Dress." Regina told him and he smiled. "Only if I get apple pancakes." He answered and she chuckled. "Fine." She said and then left with Lana so that he could dress. She sat Lana on the kitchen counter and then started making pancakes for them. Lana watched her mother in awe and clapped happily when the first one was done. Cora and Henry got attracted by the smell of it and entered the kitchen.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Lana exclaimed happily and got down of the counter and ran to them. She hugged them tightly and they laughed. "Hey, honey." Henry cooed and lifted her up. Cora wrapped an arm around Henry and cupped Lana's cheek softly. "Good morning, baby girl." She said and kissed Lana's head. "You up for a walk to the playground after school?" Cora asked and Lana nodded forcefully. Cora smiled. "Great." "I need to go with her to the diner first though. I promised Granny that we would come over and test her pizza she wants to offer and Lana wanted to join me." Regina said and Lana nodded. "Yeah! I bet it will taste soooo good. You can come too." Lana said and Regina smiled lovingly.

After they had eaten they walked out of the house together. Hugging each other goodbye softly. They didn't know though that they were being watched by Zelena who was sitting in her car on the other side of the street. She was jealous. She had seen the little family scene through the window and envied Regina for having it even when it was truthfully hers. She needed to show Regina where her place was and she started to smile wickedly. She looked at the gun next to her on her seat.

After school Regina and Lana were walking to the diner but their way led through a small forest passage. Well they made it so they could walk past their favorite place and enjoy some seconds of silence before their daily life caught up again with them. They were just walking through it when suddenly Lana got grabbed. Regina directly turned to the person and froze when she saw the gun pointed at her daughter's head. She slowly lifted her hands. "Leave her alone." Regina said and Zelena laughed. "No. And now slowly follow this path or I'll shoot her." Zelena threatened and Regina started to walk.

She was so scared. Not of her own life but of the life of her daughter. "Get in that car." Zelena hissed and Regina slowly got in. She heard how the back door got opened and someone pushed in. Lana whimpered and grabbed for her mother. Regina pulled Lana on her lap and just glared at Zelena when she wanted to protest. "Sshh. I've got you." Regina whispered in her daughter's ear. Lana hid her face in the crook of her mother's neck. "I want home, Mommy." Lana sobbed and Regina kissed her hair. "You will get home. If it's the last thing I do." Regina promised her and Lana just sobbed harder.

Zelena drove them to an old farmhouse and ushered them in. She forced both to sit by the kitchen table. Lana looked at her mother who was glaring at Zelena. "What do you want from me and my daughter?" Regina asked and Zelena chuckled. "Nothing. Just teaching you your place. Teaching you that I should have been the one raised by Cora and Henry." Zelena hissed. "What? They told me that I was their first try of adoption." Regina snapped and Zelena backed away surprised. "What?" She was confused. "Adoption? Who is talking about adoption?" "I AM! BECAUSE I'M JUST ADOPTED!" Regina shouted and Zelena tilted her head. "You got raised by them! Why could they keep you? Something so... imperfect!"

"Mommy is not i-im-imperfect." Lana snapped and Regina covered her hand. "She is! I wouldn't dream of it of getting pregnant as teen. Getting something like you..." Zelena backed into Lana's face. "Mommy loves me. Something yours obviously doesn't do." Lana hissed back and Regina looked at her surprised but proud. "I should kill you for this." Zelena hissed. "For what? Telling the truth? Grandma taught me to never lie." Lana hissed and looked at her challenging. Her urge to protect her mother was bigger than her fear.

In the meantime Cora and Henry were getting concerned where the two are. After an hour Henry called Emmet who also hadn't heard a word of Regina and started to call her repeatedly. He was getting concerned and thought about the woman who had insulted Regina and Lana. She looked so jealous and hurt. But what had surprised him most was the similarity between that woman and Henry. He researched a bit and found out about her car. He had seen it in front of their house this morning. He saw that she got kicked from foster home to foster home and that she was a missing child but no one ever found her parents. She got found in a mafia cartel when she was 10 by the police.

Her life had been crappy. He searched for her credit card and found out that she had paid an amount of money for something he couldn't quite identify as job or product and he assumed it was the person who gave her information about her real parents. She also had bought the farmhouse at the border of Storybrooke. He sighed. Zelena had to be Cora's and Henry's child. The stillbirth the two had endured. With the new found information he quickly ran to the diner and slid in the booth in front of the two worried parents. "When did you get your stillbirth?" He asked them and Cora looked down. "At the 30 October 1984." She said and He counted in his head. He pulled out a file photo and slid it over to them.

They looked at it. He hoped that he was right. Henry and Cora looked at the picture. "Who is that?" Cora asked. "I think the woman who kidnapped Regina and Lana." Emmet told them and their heads snapped up. "Then get her!" Cora snapped. "I also think that the hospital took away your _living_ child." He continued and the two shook their heads. "She didn't cry! Our baby never cried! It was laying dead in the doctor's arms!" Cora shouted. "I didn't cry either when I was born and still here I am." Emmet argued and the two looked at him with tears in their eyes.

"I think that this woman... is your daughter..." Emmet said and they shook their heads. "How? How do you now that for sure? Do you know how much you are hurting us with that?" Cora shouted at him and Henry gritted his teeth. "Get out." He growled and Emmet looked down. "Look at her! She looks like Henry! She is jealous of Regina and I saw her car in front of our house! What do you need more?" Emmet snapped. "You out of this diner and our house!" Henry growled and grabbed Emmet by his collar. He dragged him to the door and kicked him out. Everyone watched it and Emmet looked at him shocked and betrayed. He knew that it was hard for them but didn't they get what he found out?

Regina will probably die if they don't realize who Zelena is. He got up and quickly hurried to his car. If they were too caught up by the past he had to safe his family. A family Cora and Henry surely would exclude him from. He drove to the farmhouse and arrived after an hour and got out. Now or never. That's the only thing he thought when he knocked. Zelena opened the door and looked at him surprised. "Sheriff... to what do I owe your visit?" She asked innocently. "I know that my family is here and I know also that you are Cora and Henry's daughter. So let me in and put your gun down." Emmet said and Zelena looked at him surprised.

**TBC...?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Wrote a fourth chapter for you because I didn't do it the last two days:) Greetings from spain (well almost next to france) :D **

"Come in." Zelena said and he stepped past her. His eyes directly found Regina's and Lana's. They ran into his arms and he sighed relieved. "How lovely." Zelena drawled and pulled his gun out of the holster. "And now back into the kitchen." They walked to it. Emmet held Regina and Lana tightly. They all sat down and looked at Zelena. "They don't know that you are alive, Zelena." Emmet said and she shook her head. "Or did they just thought I would be not good enough? That's it isn't it?" Zelena hissed into his face. "Everyone abandons me as soon as they see they can have something better." "Let them go. I will stay." Emmet said and Zelena studied him. "Why would I do that?" Zelena asked and he shrugged.

"You don't want to hurt a little child. You don't want that another child has to go through the same as you." He said and got up. He was stepping closer to her and she gulped quietly. She grabbed him and led him to another room. "They get 10 minutes to get the hell out of here." Zelena said and Emmet smiled relieved. Regina felt a bit jealous but she knew why he did what he did. But she couldn't go. Not with him being there. Zelena pushed Emmet away but he stepped back to her. "And not everyone abandons you because they found something better. They abandon you because they don't see how lucky they are with you." Emmet whispered and Zelena looked at him saddened.

"They do. My parents who rather have a second child than keeping their first. All the foster homes who threw me out as soon as I did one mistake." Zelena started counting. Regina was leaning against the door and peered into the room. She saw how close the two were standing. "They thought you are dead. Do you know what they did when I told them that maybe the doctors manipulated them? They threw me out of the family because your loss hurt them too much. It still hurts them soo much, Zelena. They want you but if you are killing the daughter they rescued of a life of misery you are killing your chance with them." Emmet said and Zelena looked at him doubting.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Henry's number. He turned on the speaker and Henry answered. "What?" Henry barked. "Zelena is your daughter." Emmet said softly and Zelena looked deep into his eyes. "Emmet... our daughter is DEAD! We carried her to her grave! What's there not to understand?" Henry growled. "I'm not!" Zelena said and took the phone. "I'm not dead! You gave birth to me on the 30th october 1984 at 7.43am in a small hospital in Portland because you needed to keep me a secret. But the mafia obviously misunderstand that! Dr. Kaiser was paid by ..." "Enough of that shit!" Henry barked and all the hope left Zelena. "If you really think of me as shit than it doesn't matter if I kill my sister, her boyfriend and their daughter." Zelena hissed and hung up.

Tears were streaming down her face and he softly pulled her in his arms. She sobbed into his chest and he held her. She was so much alike Regina. She looked up and kissed him. He gasped and Regina felt anger rising. Lana looked shocked and got angry too. Emmet pulled away directly. "Zelena... I'm engaged. Happily. I have a daughter with the love of my life. That's not okay." "You are just like the others!" Zelena shouted and wanted to slap him but he grabbed her wrists. "I'm not but I love Regina. I really do. She is the most important thing in my whole life. It would be so wrong. You are a nice woman, Zelena but my heart belongs to Regina." He told her and Regina smiled again. Lana looked up to her and then started smiling too.

Zelena looked down. "I'm sorry..." She said and he cupped her cheek softly. "Just don't do it again. I promise you that one day you just need to look at someone and the breath is knocked out of you. You start to feel better than ever in your life. Your heart starts fluttering when you just think about this person and you feel butterflies in your stomach. And once you have a child with that person... life can't get bad anymore. You look at the two of them and you brighten. Everything is unimportant as soon as they are with you except for their health." He told her and Zelena looked up. "You love them very much, don't you?" Zelena asked him and Emmet nodded. "So much that I'm staying behind with the risk of you shooting me just so they can survive." He answered and she held his gun to him.

He took it and put it back in the holster. "Come in, Regina." Emmet said and looked to the door. Regina and Lana stepped out and Zelena looked confused. "She was always a curious and stubborn woman." Emmet just explained and wrapped his arm around Regina. She leaned against him but looked at Zelena. Lana stepped towards her and tilted her head slightly. "You are bad because you are sad?" She asked and Zelena opened her mouth speechless before she nodded. Lana hugged her and sighed. "You don't need to be sad. Mommy and Daddy always cheer me up." She told Zelena. Emmet smiled. Lana had inherited Regina's good and big heart.

Zelena broke down on her knees and started crying. Lana wrapped her arms around Zelena's neck and laid her head on top of Zelena's. She looked at her parents and looked questionable. Regina slowly sunk to her knees and took Zelena's hand. "Don't do this shit ever again." She said and Zelena looked up. She shook her head and Lana stepped back. Regina slapped Zelena hard before she quickly pulled Zelena in a hug. "Sorry but no one kidnaps my daughter without getting punished for that." Regina said and rocked her sobbing sister in her arms.

Zelena slowly calmed down and sighed. "I'm just adopted." Regina told her and Zelena looked at her irritated. "Cora and Henry are unable to since your birth." Regina explained and Zelena gasped. "You were their dream and then you got taken..." Emmet added and Zelena sighed. "They are hating me... but I wanted to show them that they missed out... that they made the wrong choice." Zelena said and looked down. Lana cupped her cheek and wiped the tears away with her thumb. "There was a weird guy, he always wear makeup. He kidnapped me when I was merely 2 months old. Mom and Dad still forgave him when he saved Dad. He never wanted to hurt us. He was just jealous. Grandma and Grandpa are missing and loving you... They'll forgive you." Lana told her.

Zelena smiled weakly and covered Lana's tiny hand. "They won't..." She just said and Lana sighed. "Believe." She told her and then looked to her mother. "Right, Mommy?" Lana asked and Regina nodded. Regina leaned against Emmet and looked at the two softly. "Let's meet your family." Regina told her and then started walking out without another word. Lana tugged on Zelena's hand and followed her mother. They all got into Emmet's car and drove to the diner. Granny was pacing there and quickly lifted her crossbow. Something Emmet didn't quite understood. "Why is she here?" Granny asked. "Because she made a mistake but apologized." Regina said and Zelena looked down.

"She kidnapped you two and threatened to kill you!" Granny said. "But that's it! She didn't hurt us! She just threatened. She just wants Mom and Dad to believe her. To finally have the family she deserves. Think about it, Granny! What would you do when you are so close to your family but you get ignored by them? You would do something to draw their attention." Regina defended Zelena. Lana was holding her hand and smiled at her softly. "Mommy will help you." Lana said and Zelena sighed. "I doubt it." Zelena said and sat down with Lana. Regina explained Zelena's story to Granny who started to soften a bit. She glanced over to the broken woman and sighed. "Fine..." Granny breathed out and put her crossbow down. Ruby came out of the kitchen with food for them and they all sat together.

Regina wrote her parents quickly that she was save and in the diner. They directly rushed over and then gasped. "You..." Cora growled when they saw Zelena. But they didn't saw the kidnapper she had played earlier. They saw a broken woman who just wanted love. Who seemed so hopeful that her parents might accept her finally. Zelena looked down on her plate again. Waiting for them to pull her out of the booth and beat her up. Henry and Cora studied her. "You are... our... stillbirth?" Henry asked and Zelena sighed. "Yes... although I'm pretty much alive." Zelena answered and Henry had to smile slightly. She had Cora's sass.

Regina moved a bit so that Henry and Cora could sit down in front of her and they fidgeted nervously. "Well... what do you know about your birth?" Cora asked and Zelena put her fork down. "That the doctors told my parents that I'm dead and then I got carried out. A mafia boss wanted to have a child for his wife and I just fitted. Ten years later he got killed and his wife arrested and I put into foster homes... I contacted a man a few weeks ago who found you two then." Zelena said and pulled out a paper. She pushed it over and Cora and Henry looked at it. They saw who had been paying who to get something. They looked at her again and Cora started crying. Henry laid an arm around her and kissed softly her head.

"She is back, Henry..." Cora sobbed into her hands and Henry smiled with tears in his eyes. "That she is." Henry said and covered Zelena's hand. She smiled slightly and then got completely embraced into the family.

**TBC...?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**That's just a really short chapter just to give you a something after the long break:) next chapter will be smuttier:))**

Emmet got up and walked to the counter. Lana looked at her father. He seemed a bit sad and she sighed. She walked over to him and hugged his leg. Emmet looked down and smiled. "Hey, baby girl." He cooed softly and lifted her up. "Why are you sad, Daddy?" Lana asked and wrapped her arms around his neck. Emmet sighed and sat down on a chair with her. "Your grandparents and I had a fight before I came to you two..." Emmet told her and leaned his head against hers. She just hugged her father tighter. "Don't worry, Daddy. They love you and otherwise I won't talk to them anymore." She said and he smiled lovingly. "Na, that's something you don't have to do. Just promise me that you never stop loving me." He answered and she shook her head.

"I will always love you, Daddy." Lana said and kissed his cheek before she laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head and then ordered something new for him. Regina walked over to him and kissed him softly. "What are you doing here?" Regina asked him and he sighed. He leaned in closely to Regina's ear. "Henry kicked me out of the house and the family when I told them about Zelena being their daughter... I... I just don't know what's going to happen now." He whispered quietly and Regina gasped and looked at him shocked. "Otherwise we will just move in with you..." Regina said and Emmet smiled. "I don't want to rip you away from your family." He told her and felt Lana's arms tighten around him.

"You won't." Lana mumbled and Emmet smiled. Ruby placed a milkshake in front of him and he offered it to Lana who happily grabbed it. He was holding her on his leg while she drank her shake. She grinned at her father. "I will definitely always love you, Daddy." Lana said and Emmet grinned. "I love you too." He answered and felt Regina's arm around his neck. He turned his head to her and smiled at her lovingly. "You know when you want to marry?" He asked her and she shook her head. "Whenever you want. The only thing I want is that it's warm." Regina answered with a soft smile and Lana cheered. "And what will I be?" She asked her parents and they smiled.

"Flower kid?" Emmet offered and Lana thought about it before she nodded. "You will be looking soooo beautiful, baby girl." Regina said and ruffled her hair. Lana tried to duck away but her father prevented that. She huffed and her parents chuckled. "You want to go to the playground later or not?" Emmet asked and Lana shook her head. "Too tired." She admitted and Emmet smiled. "Want me to carry you home?" He asked amused and she nodded. "I'll come soon too." Regina said and Emmet nodded. He paid for the milkshake and Regina's food before he got up with Lana. He sat her down shortly and kissed Regina who pulled herself flush against him and moaned happily.

"See you later, baby." Regina whispered and his eyes darkened happily. "Definitely." He answered and palmed her ass. She moaned softly and they parted again. Emmet let Lana ride him piggyback to their home and he tucked her in. He laid her down and gave her her pajama. "Change and then brush your teeth. I'm going to read you a story, okay?" He told her and she nodded. Emmet left the room and Lana quickly changed and then brushed her teeth before she laid down in her bed. Emmet came back in and smiled at Lana lovingly. "All ready?" He asked her and she nodded. He slipped under the covers and she snuggled against him while he took her favorite book.

He read it to her and she fell asleep against his strong body. He slowly got out of her bed and tucked her in completely. He walked downstairs and sat in the kitchen. He stared out of the window and sighed. What if Henry would never forgive him? What if he would really forbade him to marry Regina. Two arms wrapped around him and he looked behind himself. "Regina." He breathed out when he saw Regina. "Hey... I talked to Dad... maybe you should talk to him too." Regina said and Emmet turned to her. "Where... where is he?" He asked her and she nodded to the guest room. "Mom and Zelena are packing Zelena's things. She will move in here... so that Mom and Dad can get to know her and she gets to know them." Regina explained and Emmet nodded. "Wait in bed... I guess I need some mental help afterwards." Emmet told her and kissed her softly before he walked to the guest room.

"I'll wait for you." She said and he nodded. He knocked at the door and heard Henry calling him in. Emmet entered and Henry looked at him. Emmet rubbed his neck and sighed. "Henry... I wanted to apologize..." Emmet started but Henry shook his head. "I'm the one who has to apologize... I told you to stay away from your family... to stay away from the things you love the most and you only wanted to help us... I'm sorry, Emmet. I really am... and I hope you can accept my apology." Emmet nodded. "I... yes..." Emmet answered. "But... the next time you should listen to our stop..." Henry said and Emmet nodded shocked. He said goodbye and was walking upstairs when Zelena and Cora entered. "You talked with Henry?" Cora asked him and Emmet nodded. "Everything is alright..." Emmet mumbled and suddenly felt Cora's arms around him.

Emmet hugged her back surprised and they parted again. "Be quiet." She just said and Emmet blushed. "Always. Lana is sleeping in a neighbor room." Emmet said and waved at Zelena before he ran upstairs. On the top of the stairs Regina was standing and Emmet tackled her almost. He twirled around with her and then sat her down again before he kissed her lovingly. Zelena watched them slightly jealous. She wanted that too. Cora saw that look and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "You'll have that too one day." Cora said. "How long are they already together?" Zelena asked and Cora smiled. "6 years... that's when they first met in school." Cora told her and Zelena smiled slightly.

She watched how Emmet picked Regina up laughing and carried her to their bedroom.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**C****hapter 6**

Emmet put her down on and kissed her heatedly. "Lock the door." Regina said and he nodded. He was quickly locking the door and then turned back around. He gulped when he saw that Regina quickly had taken off her clothes and laid in sexy lingerie on the bed. His cock hardened directly and Regina smiled cockily. "Come here, honey." She said and beckoned him to her with a finger. He came to her and she got on her knees. she tugged him down on his knees in front of the bed and Emmet grinned. "You wanna dominate me?" He asked and started kissing her cleavage. "Maybe." She answered and Emmet grinned. "God girl... I love you..." He moaned and she grinned. "I love you too." She answered and pulled his shirt off.

He revealed his muscular abs and she traced over them. His hands on her hips pulling her towards him. "Open your pants and then kneel on the bed." Regina ordered and he stood up. He took off his pants and looked at her questionably. "Your shorts too." Regina said and Emmet gratefully took off his pants too. He kneeled down on the bed and Regina kneeled in front of him. Her hand gripping his cock, jerking it slowly. He huffed and whined in need. "Regina..." He huffed and she silenced him with a kiss. "Patience baby." She said and teased his tip. He closed his eyes and let her jerk him off until he was almost cumming. Then she stopped. Emmet huffed again and kissed her. Trying to get her continuing.

She chuckled and pushed him on his back. She crawled on top of him and patted his cheek. "Emmet sweety. Why are you doing this?" She asked and he fake pouted. "You need to learn your place." "Baby... please." He said and she shook her head. "That's for all the times you left me on the edge to tease me before you made me cum." Regina said and kissed his neck. He moaned when she started to suck on his pulse point and left a hickey there. He gripped her hips and she shushed him amused. "No touching from your side." She said and he dropped his hands defeated at first but when he got too needy again he grabbed her again. She sighed and got up. "Honey..." He said in an apologetic voice. She winked and got two ties of him. She walked back to the bed and straddled him. She tied him to the bed and he looked at her surprised.

"When you don't listen I have to find other ways." Regina said and Emmet chuckled. "Bad woman." He said and she playfully smacked his chest. "Just be happy that I'm not torturing your cock." She said and he lifted his head a bit. "You don't have it in you anyways." He said. He liked it when she took over and made him obeying her. He was quite the bossy person in their relationship. Mostly because he wanted her and Lana to be save after all the crap they two had endured in their young lives. But when Regina and Emmet were in bed... then the roles were switched and Emmet was the little puppy. He came back to reality when she squeezed his cock hard and he groaned.

"Quiet, honey... Lana is in the neighbor room." Regina said and kissed his abs down to almost his cock. He huffed again and she grinned. Her lips ghostly touched his cock when she traced over his length. He whimpered slightly again and she leaned back over his face. "You want me to pleasure you so that you finally can come?" She asked and he nodded quickly. "But what if I don't do it?" He shrugged and Regina grinned. "Then nothing would happen. Because you are all bark but no bite." She whispered and her hand moved from his balls up to his tip and then back down again. He hummed contently. She moved down slowly again and took his cock in her mouth. Teasingly flicking her tongue over his tip while she pumped him.

He got more needing and thrusted into her mouth. How badly he wanted to grip her by her hair and force himself completely down her throat. She released him with a 'pop' and crawled up again. Slowly she unclasped her bra and dropped it next to the bed. His eyes widened and he shuddered aroused. She teasingly played with her breasts and he moaned. "Regina..." She grinned. She loved the effect she had on him. Her hands dipped to her panties and he gulped. He didn't knew how long he would be able to hold on anymore. She felt him tighten a bit underneath her and knew that he was fighting himself. She needed to end this quick now. She got off of him and took off her panties.

Then she straddled his head and he ate her out happily. "Mmmm. Emmet..." She moaned and felt his skilled tongue working on her clit. When she was dripping she moved off his face and straddled his hips. He smiled in anticipation. He shuddered happily when she touched his cock and gasped when he finally guided him in her warm dripping pussy. He thrusted upwards. Hard. He finally wanted to fuck her and she obeyed his rhythm happily. Soon they came together hard and Regina moved off of Emmet and untied him. He pecked her softly and sat up. He rubbed his wrists slightly. "I'm sore..." He mumbled and Regina chuckled. She kissed him lovingly and then got out of the bed. She gathered their things and put them in a basket before she got them new clothes. "I'm taking a quick shower." Regina said to Emmet who got up. "Need one too." He said and followed her.

They stepped together in the warm shower and sighed contently. Emmet massaged Regina with his soft hands and she just leaned against the shower wall and let him do his work. She sighed contently and turned back to him. They kissed softly and held each other in a tight embrace. "Thank you for saving Lana and me... and for adding Zelena to her rightfully family." Regina said to Emmet who kissed her nose. "Always... I meant everything I said." He answered. "I know... and I love you too. I'm glad that I'm gonna be your wife and not some other girl." She said and cupped his cheeks. He leaned down and she kissed him softly. They turned off the shower and stepped out. They dried themselves and then dressed. Regina smiled.

"Now I feel all better." She said and Emmet nodded. He lifted Regina up and kissed her softly. He walked to their bed and they laid down. Emmet quickly unlocked the door and exactly that moment the door opened. Lana was standing in front of him with her stuffed bunny. "Daddy..." Lana looked up at him with sad eyes and tears on her cheeks. Emmet picked her up and closed the door again. He laid her next to Regina and then slipped behind her. Regina opened her arms for Lana who snuggled closer to her mother and sighed. "What is bothering you, baby girl?" Regina asked and felt Emmet's hand on her hip. She looked over Lana's head to Emmet.

"I had a nightmare..." Lana said quietly and Regina kissed her forehead. "Everything is fine now, baby girl. Don't worry." Emmet whispered and Regina nodded. "As long as we live we will always protect you." She supported Emmet and Lana smiled slightly. "I love you." Lana said and they smiled. "We love you too, baby girl." Emmet said and Regina nodded again. Lana closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep. "She has more nightmares..." Regina said quietly and Emmet nodded. "It concerns me a bit... you think... we should let her talk with Archie once? Maybe he knows what's the cause of her nightmares." Emmet said and Regina nodded. "That would be good." Regina answered and then they went for sleep too.

The next morning they dressed into casual clothes. Sam had allowed Regina and Lana to take the day off after the kidnapping even after they got along with Zelena again. They needed a day to digest everything. Sam was teaching the children for that day. Emmet had his day off anyway and made breakfast in kitchen when Zelena entered. "Good morning, Zelena." Emmet said and placed the food on the table before he started to set the table. "Good morning, Emmet... uh... how was your night?" She asked and Emmet smiled. "It was good until Lana came and had her nightmare... I don't know what to do against them..." Emmet said and sighed. "Maybe... it was me..." Zelena said and Emmet shook his head.

"It started even before that..." Emmet said and Lana entered the room. "Daddy!" She said and jumped in his arms. He caught her and kissed her cheek. "Hey, baby girl." Emmet said and lifted her on his shoulders. Lana laughed happily and laid her head on her fathers. "I love you, daddy." "I love you too, baby girl. Would you grab the glass in that row please?" Emmet asked and pointed at a cupboard. Lana nodded and grabbed the glass and gave it to her father. "My big girl." He said and she smiled proudly. "Hey aunti Nani." Lana said and Zelena smiled amazed. Emmet put her back down and Lana ran over to her. She sat down on Zelena's lap and smiled at her.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**A next chapter, guys:D Hope you like it :)**

"You are fine with being by your grandparents today?" Regina asked Lana when they readied themselves to go to Martin and Ruth. Lana nodded. "I miss them." Lana said with a smile and Regina chuckled. "I can imagine that." She said and felt strong arms around her waist. She turned her head and Emmet grinned at her. He kissed her softly and she smiled in the kiss. "Love you." He whispered. "Love you too. See you later." She said and he nodded. He kissed Lana's head before they both walked to the school. Emmet turned around and walked into the kitchen. He had to clean the dishes before he could go. Cora was just eating her last pancake and stood up. "Let me take it." Emmet said and took the plate. Cora smiled and hurried to her bedroom to change into her formal attire. Zelena was sitting in the kitchen and watched Emmet.

"So... how did you and Regina got together?" She asked and he smiled. "It was not really simple. I think we had two breakups not only romantically but also in our friendship. I bumped into her when we first met and all her books fell on the ground. I helped her picking them up and she was so shocked that I was helping her instead of laughing. I invited her to a party where she almost got raped from a class mate... I saved her and somehow we fell in love but our classmates being our classmates they destroyed it and she thought I was just toying with her feelings. Well after a month we got closer again but then Neal Cassidy stole her from me again... i thought I really had lost her. I told her if she would sleep with Neal I would never be there for her again, I wouldn't want her around me anymore because that would be just too disgusting..." He shook his head.

"David gave her a picture I drew and she send Neal and his friends naked on the main street while she ran to my house... where she told me that she loved me and that she did a stupid mistake in letting me go etc etc. That was one of my happiest days. Nowadays my happiest day is the birth of Lana and the moment Regina said yes to my proposal." Emmet said and smiled dreamily. "I want that too..." Zelena said saddened and Emmet turned to her. "You will have it, Zelena. Don't stop believing. Regina thought so too. No one ever thought that she would end up like this. Being a mother with almost 17, having a boyfriend for almost over 6 years who is going to be her husband... to be one of the most popular students. She was always the quiet shy nerd everyone bullied but she was strong and didn't let others dedicate her life. Don't let other do that to you, Zelena." Emmet told her and squeezed her hand.

Cora and Henry had listened to them and they smiled at each other. Emmet was a good guy. He would fit in their family. Well, he already was family. Cora kissed Henry goodbye and then left the house. Henry watched Cora and smiled lovingly. Emmet and Regina were going out this night, Lana was with her other grandparents and Zelena was sleeping at her own house to pack her last things. He walked into the kitchen and leaned close to Emmet. "When are you and Regina going? I need the house free for a dinner." Henry said and Emmet grinned. "I'll guess I'm going to take her to a restaurant then before we go out to the party." Emmet said and Henry smiled. "Thanks." Zelena was a bit jealous at the two couples who were so happy with each other. "Why don't you come with us?" Emmet asked Zelena. "I'm 30. I'm much too old..." Zelena said and Emmet shook his head.

"Don't worry. There are enough people in your age." Emmet assured her and Zelena sighed. "When? Where?" She asked and Emmet smiled. "Depends. You want to go with Regina and me to the restaurant or meet us directly at the club?" He answered. "Club." Zelena said and he nodded slowly. "7 I think. Or 8... we don't know yet but we'll be ready until then." Emmet said and Zelena nodded. She got up and gave him her plate. He took it and then cleaned it too. The front door opened and Regina entered. "Hey." She said when she looked into the kitchen and took off her jacket. She hung it up and Emmet smiled at her lovingly. "We are going to eat at 5 a restaurant. Your choice where." He said and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "Lana will stay at their place until tomorrow?" He asked her and Regina nodded.

"Good." Emmet purred and kissed her again. Henry cleared his throat and both parted. Regina blushed and Emmet grinned. Regina took Emmet's hand and led him in their own house in the living room. They sat down on the couch and kissed softly. He laid between her legs which were wrapped around his waist. "We need to go to Archie." Regina said between kisses and Emmet nodded. "Just 5 more minutes." He answered and kissed her again. She smiled and he laid his head on her breasts. He sighed contently while she ran her hands through his hair. "It's nice having a free day, isn't it?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah..." He mumbled and yawned. "Did I tire you so out yesterday?" She asked and he nodded. She grinned and just held him. 5 Minutes later Emmet sat up again and rubbed his eyes tired. "I'll drive." Regina said and kissed his head before she made her way to the door. Emmet followed her and they quickly put on their coats and shoes before they left.

After a short drive they arrived at Archie's office and knocked. Archie opened the door for them and looked at them concerned. "Everything alright?" He asked them and they sighed. "With us yes but we are concerned about Lana." Regina said and Archie sighed relieved. They stepped into the office and sat down. Archie offered them some water and they accepted the glasses. "So? What is concerning you?" He asked. "Lana has nightmares. I mean a lot. Almost every night she is running in our room, crying and with her stuffed bunny in her arm... we don't know how to help her... how to stop the nightmares..." Regina said and Emmet nodded.

"Do you know what the nightmares are about?" Archie asked and Regina shook her head. "She never tells us..." Emmet said and both looked incredibly sad. "Maybe... you should send her to me. I can try to talk to her." He offered and both nodded. "That would be nice... Thank you Archie." Regina said and Archie nodded friendly. "It's no problem. Don't worry." Regina and Emmet got up and Archie led them out. "Just come with her tomorrow." He told them and they nodded. "Bye Archie." They said and walked to the car. Emmet sighed. "We are going to find a way, Emmet. I promise you." She said and kissed him. He softly kissed her back and held her close to his body.

"Let's get home, rest and then go to a restaurant to eat." She whispered and he nodded. He got into the car and she quickly rounded it before she walked to the driver seat and drove them home. They got in and Emmet trotted into the bedroom. He fell down on the bed and sighed. Regina followed him and sat down next to him. She laid down and he snuggled in her arms. She hated this. He was sad and she couldn't do anything against it. He buried his face in her stomach and she ran her hand through his hair. They just laid there and enjoyed their time together. Emmet sat up and she followed him. She put her head on his shoulder and he turned his head to her. "I love you." He said and she kissed him. "I love you too." She answered and they got up. She walked to the wardrobe and put on a blue dress. He quickly changed his shirt and then slipped in his shoes.

Regina was already waiting for him and gave him a soft peck. They made their way downstairs and saw Henry cooking happily. "What are you cooking for Mom?" Regina asked and wrapped an arm around him. "Pasta." Henry told her and she grinned. "Make it good." She told him and then left with Emmet. They ate at the restaurant and felt like they did after Lana's birth. Nervous but in the same time content. Afterwards they met with Zelena at the rabbit hole and went in. "You look amazing." Zelena and Regina said at the same time to each other. They smiled and walked to the bar. They ordered some drinks and Regina smiled contently. Finally she could buy them herself.

Ruby,David, Kathryn, Belle,Robin and Graham joined them and they hugged each other happily. "Look who we brought with us. That's Ruby's brother Mike." David introduced the middle-aged brunette man at Ruby's side. Regina smiled knowingly at David. "Well. That's my sister Zelena." She introduced Zelena to the group and all looked at her in awe. "Sister?" They asked. "Yeah... she got kidnapped as child and finally found Mom and Dad." Regina explained and they looked at her sympathetically. "Well, that's Ruby, David, Graham, Robin, Kathryn and Belle. And obviously Mike." Regina introduced everyone to Zelena. Zelena nodded and they walked to a bigger table to sit at. Graham and Robin sat down exhausted and Regina looked at them expectingly.

"How is your adoption fight going?" She asked them and they sighed. "Terrible... they still think of us as unfit because we are gay...but they are to shy to say it and they are like, you are not married, you won't be able to adopt a child... you won't treat it good... etc etc..." Robin huffed and rubbed his face. Regina sighed. Zelena studied them. "You are a couple?" She asked and they nodded. "Even longer as Regina and Emmet. I guess since 8 years... we are marrying in one month." Graham said and took Robin's hand and smiled at him lovingly. Robin smiled back and kissed him. "David and Ruby are married since a year and Belle and Kathryn are just enjoying their time with their new baby." Emmet told her and they nodded.

"What is it?" Zelena asked Kathryn whose eyes brightened. "A small boy. Brunette with green eyes. His name is Alex." She told her and Belle nodded. "He is with Kathryn's mother right now. We needed a time out." Belle added and Zelena smiled. "Children are pretty exhausting but they are worth every sleepless second." Zelena said and they nodded. They drank a bit more. Mike and Zelena started talking to each other. They didn't knew the others and that gave them something to bond over. Regina and the others smiled. That was exactly their plan. Emmet led Regina on the dance floor while the others followed them. Regina grinded against Emmet with her ass against his crotch and he grabbed her by her waist. He kissed her neck and smiled amused. "You are getting cheeky." He whispered and she chuckled.

"Maybe it's the now legal alcohol." Regina told him and he smiled. "I like it." He answered and followed every move of her hips with his hands. "God you are sexy." He moaned and she grinned. She turned around to him and kissed him heatedly. He pulled her closer and a hand slipped under her dress to her ass. The others looked at them and just rolled their eyes amused. Wherever the two were they could never not touch each other. "Get a room." Ruby said and they broke apart and smiled apologetic. Regina searched for Zelena who was closely dancing with Mike who held her and rested his forehead against hers. They didn't move to the sound. They were in their own world. The group smiled and Regina slowly walked over to them. She tipped Zelena. "I'm going. You stay here I guess?" She asked Zelena who nodded.

"Thank you." Zelena whispered to Regina who nodded. "You're welcome." Regina answered and walked to Emmet who took her hand. They went home and saw some clothes on the floor. "Why do I feel so disgusted right now?" Regina asked when she spotted her father's jeans. "I don't know but I feel weird. Let's go to our own room." Emmet said and they quickly walked upstairs. Henry and Cora were laying in bed and smiled at each other. "Even after all those years we still want each other... that's so nice." Henry said and Cora giggled. She kissed him. "I loved the dinner too though." She said and he smiled. "I did my best to make it wonderful." He told her. "It was... I love you, Henry." Cora answered. They kissed before they snuggled close and fell asleep.

**TBC...?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Regina and Emmet got woken up in the middle of the night by phone ringing. Regina got up and picked her phone up. "Yes...?" She asked tiredly. "I need you... Lana doesn't stop crying and she wants you." Ruth said and Regina ran downstairs and grabbed her coat. "Give her the phone please." Regina answered and ran to her car. "Mama?" Lana sniffled and Regina smiled softly. "Lana, my baby girl. I'm coming." Regina said and started driving. "Please, Mommy..." Lana just answered and Regina's heart broke. "3 more minutes, baby girl." She answered and heard rustling and then something being lifted before she heard loud steps and a door open. "Lana! Where are you going?" She just heard Ruth calling and then more steps. Regina saw the house and sighed relieved. "I'm almost here, baby girl. Don't go on the street." Regina said and she heard the steps stopping.

She slowed down and parked her car. She got out and saw Lana. She had her bunny in one hand and her backpack in the other. Ruth was kneeling next to her talking to her. Lana heard steps and turned around. She spotted her and ran to her mother. "Mommy." Lana sobbed and ran into her mother's arms. Regina picked Lana up and kissed her cheek. "I'm here, baby girl. Mommy is here..." Regina whispered and rocked Lana in her arms. Lana just sobbed and held herself closely to her mother. Regina walked to Ruth. "I'm sorry for the stress." Regina said and Ruth shook her head. "The most important thing is that Lana is okay." Ruth said and rubbed Lana's back. Regina nodded and rested her head on Lana's. "I'm going now. We both need sleep." Regina said and Ruth nodded sympathetically. "Bye. Greet Emmet from us." "Will do. Bye." Regina answered and walked to the car again.

She got into the driver seat and fastened the seatbelt around her and Lana. The latter was still crying and Regina sighed. "Are you telling me now what nightmares you have?" Regina asked but Lana was still. Regina drove to the docks and got out. She carried Lana to a bench where she sat down cross-legged. Regina stared out on the ocean and Lana studied her mother. "I always dream that someone kills you..." Lana said quietly and Regina looked down at her. "No one will kill us. Your daddy will prevent that." Regina told her. "Daddy will always protect us." "I don't mean it like that, Mommy... I... I always dream that you have a car accident..." Lana mumbled and looked into her mother's eyes. Regina cupped Lana's cheek and rested her head against hers. "I can't say that it won't happen, Lana... but I can assure you that we try our best to not have one. And we won't have one... I promise you."

"Don't promise me things you can't keep." Lana said and Regina kissed her head. "I can keep that." Regina told her and hugged her tightly to her body. She got up again and walked to her car but she felt Lana tensing and she quickly got her backpack. She walked home with Lana in her arms. She finally arrived and sighed exhausted. She sat Lana down and hung up her coat and took off her shoes before she carried Lana upstairs. Regina walked into Lana's bedroom and laid her into the bed. "You okay with sleeping here? You can sleep in our bed too if you want." Regina told Lana who shook her head. She pulled her bunny tighter and curled up. Regina kissed her head and covered her with the blanket. "I love you, Lana. Never forget that." Regina whispered. "I love you too, Mommy." Lana answered and Regina smiled.

Regina got up and turned on her night light before she looked a last time to Lana. She smiled lovingly before she closed the door behind her and walked back in her own room. She closed the door and laid down behind Emmet. She wrapped her arms around him and he snuggled closer into her embrace. "Where were you?" Emmet asked. "Lana had a nightmare again and wanted back home again... she told me about what she dreams..." Regina answered and Emmet turned around. She snuggled in his arms and he kissed her head. "What is it?" He asked and she sighed. "She dreams about us dying in a car accident... would it matter to you if we don't drive with cars for a few days anymore? Until that is settled?" Regina asked and he shook his head. "I would do anything for her peaceful sleep." Emmet answered and Regina smiled.

"I love you." Regina said and kissed him. He smiled and kissed her back happily. "I love you too." Emmet answered and they gazed at each other lovingly. He kissed her again and slowly leaned over her. "Well at least our sex life is still intact." Regina mumbled and he chuckled. She pulled his shirt over his head. "God... I could stare on your abs all the time..." Regina said and looked at his abs. He grinned and kissed her neck. "Mmm... I work out just for you." He answered and she smiled. "I know." She answered. "And I love it." Regina pulled her shirt over her head and his eyes darkened happily. He smiled at her bare chest and started kissing it. "No bra?" He asked. "God, I was sleeping, do you know how bad that feels?" Regina asked and Emmet chuckled. "No." He answered with a cheeky grin. "It feels a lot like a not fitting shirt when you sleep with it." Regina answered and gasped when he took a nipple in his mouth and tugged on it carefully.

Her hand vanished in his hair and pressed him down further. His hands wandered down to her panties and played with the waistband. She lifted her hips and he tugged her panties down. He kissed his way down and pulled her panties away before he started to eat her out. He added two fingers and Regina moaned uncontrolled. "Emmet..." Regina breathed out and he smiled. He increased his pace slightly and she bucked against him. He knew her probably better than she knew herself. He made her cum and she moaned happily. She pulled him up again and he quickly got rid of his shorts. He was rock hard after his performance. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he guided his length in her. He thrusted into her and moaned her name repeatedly.

He came in her hard and pretty fast. She was almost over the edge too and so he kissed down again and made her cum a second time in this night. Emmet crawled up and kissed her lovingly. "Loved it." He whispered and she smiled. "Me too." She answered and he laid his head on her chest. "Mmm... I know now why Lana loved this place as baby." Emmet said and Regina chuckled. "Why?" She asked amused and he looked up. "Comfy... and I can hear your heart." He answered and kissed her. She smiled at him before they quickly got their clothes and put them on. Emmet laid down behind Regina and kissed her neck before they fell asleep contently.

**A few days later...**

Lana's therapy had started and so far it was good. Emmet and Regina kept their promise not to drive with a car for a while and Lana felt safer. They didn't knew that it was only the half of the truth. She also dreamt about a man who had blue eyes and brunette hair. He was in her mother's age. Lana looked around carefully. She was sitting in the diner with Granny and ate an apple pie while she waited for her parents. Her mother had to stay at school for a conference and her father's shift was finished a few minutes ago. Granny just told her something about the secret ingredient in the pie when Emmet came in the diner. Her face brightened and she got up quickly and jumped in her father's arms. He lifted her up and walked back to her seat. "Hey, baby girl." He said and kissed her head. "What are you eating?" They sat down.

"Self-made apple pie." Lana said and Granny smiled proudly. "How does it taste?" Emmet asked her amused. She took a piece and held it to her father who took a bite happily. They grinned at each other. "I'm going." Granny said and Lana hugged her goodbye. Emmet got up and followed Granny. "How much?" He asked her and she shook her head. "Lana is like a granddaughter for me, Emmet. I won't let you pay for her when I gave it to her without her wanting it at first." Granny said. "It's a long time ago I had a child to spoil." Emmet smiled and pulled out ten dollars. "See it as tip then." He answered and pressed it in her hand. She smiled softly. "You are just too cute." Granny said and hugged him. He hugged her back before he walked back to Lana.

Ruby came with a burger and fries to him. "Your coke will come soon." She told him and he nodded at her. He started eating his burger when he noticed Lana stealing some of his fries. He chuckled and pushed the plate a bit to her. She smiled and dipped a fry into ketchup. "When will Mommy come?" Lana asked and Emmet looked on his phone. "Ten minutes." He answered and took another bite. Regina was just finishing the conference and put on her coat. She left the school and started walking to the diner. She hummed contently. Her life was perfect. She had a perfect daughter, a perfect fiancé and a happy family. Zelena had come back the next day with a hickey on her neck and a grin on her face. They had talked for hours about their loves and future plans.

Regina didn't notice that she was being watched. Watched by two people. Blue and Jefferson. They had teamed up after Jefferson got out of prison again. He was angry for the time he had to spend in prison and she was angry at Regina's parents. That Regina was an easier target was clear for both of them and so they made a plan to hurt her. Blue got out of Jefferson's car. "Go through with it." She hissed and he nodded. He started his car and she walked quickly away from the car. Jefferson pulled out of the parking lot and grinned. She was crossing the street and still didn't see him. His first plan was to kidnap her. Maybe torture her a bit but it was just too easy for him to not step from the gas. This woman had destroyed his whole life.

Regina was oblivious to it. She had spotted Lana who waved at her happily and she waved back. She had looked onto the street but no car had been there. She was on the middle of the street when suddenly she got hit by something hard and she flew over it. She crashed on the ground and all the air left her lungs. She tried to look at what had hit her and just spotted a dark blue car. She heard her name being called and then saw people over her. She felt the familiar soft hands on her cheeks. "Regina..." She heard. It was Emmet. He had ran out of the diner as soon as he saw the car crashing into her. "Don't leave me... stay awake." He said and she locked eyes with him. She was scared.

Lana was next to him. She fought Ruby's hands which wanted to pull her away. "Mommy..." She sobbed and took her hand. Granny had called the ambulance which was heard in the background. "I... love you..." Regina croaked out. "You are going to stay with us." Emmet growled and cupped her cheek. A tear was rushing down her cheek. "I love you Mommy... Please don't leave me." Lana sobbed harder and the ambulance arrived. Paramedics checked on Regina and she fell unconscious. They quickly brought her to the hospital. Emmet couldn't go with her because of Lana who was crying hysterically. She buried her face in her father's neck and sobbed. "Will she survive it, daddy?" She asked him and Emmet looked at her saddened. "I don't know..." He answered and just held her tightly against himself. He was close to tears too.

**tam tam tam :)**

**TBC...?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**And here it is:D the next chapteeeeeer :D **

**Had a lot to do. Played a bit GTA with friends and had to work and had to write other stories too and met friends etc etc :) A full week :)**

**Anyway:) I hope you like it and leave a review:D **

Emmet carried Lana home. He needed time alone. He opened the door and stumbled into the living room. Henry was sitting there and looked at Emmet confused. The pale man who held his granddaughter in his arms and stared into nothing. "What happened?" Henry asked when he saw that Lana was crying. "Regina got hit by a car...she is on her way to the hospital." Emmet said and looked at him lifelessly. Henry took Lana in his arms and cradled her. "Who...?" Henry asked and Emmet shrugged. "I don't know... it was a blue car... oldtimer... I couldn't see it...I directly tended to Regina..." Emmet answered and ran a hand through his hair. "Can you..." "Watch over her?" Henry finished and Emmet nodded. "Sure. Don't worry." Henry answered. "I'm calling Cora..." Emmet nodded and left the house.

Regina could die. He couldn't live without Regina and what was with Lana? She would grow up without mother. He couldn't let that happen. He walked around aimlessly. He didn't know where to go. He felt so empty. He felt so unbelievably scared. He got pulled out of his trance by his phone which he picked up. It was Granny. "How is she?" Emmet asked and Granny sighed. "She is still in surgery... I just wanted to know where you are..." Granny answered and Emmet sighed. "At the docks... I'm coming... I needed time..." Granny sighed too. "Take your time, Emmet. I'm staying here and watch over her. Her parents are here too and Ruby and the others are slowly coming too. We are here, so don't worry." Granny said and Emmet closed his eyes shortly. "I'm coming... she is my fiancée... I need to be there... I need to be with Lana..." Emmet answered.

He drove to the hospital and entered it. The nurse directly told him where the others were and he walked there. Lana ran into her father's arms and he hugged her tightly. He sat down with her and cradled her in his arms while he waited with the others for any news of Regina. Dr. Wilde left the surgery two hours later and came to the family. Granny took Lana and carried her to the cafeteria. Dr. Wilde sighed. "It doesn't look good. She has a pretty damaged brain right now and a lot of bones are broken. Especially her legs... There is a chance that she'll wake up but we won't know what is going on with her until she wakes up... she could be handicapped... in her brain... you know how I mean that i guess..." The others nodded. "She also could just never walk or move her arms again... Like I said there is no real way to tell what is going on with her when she is not awake."

"And... how long will that take?" Cora asked. "A week... a month... a year... or just a day... Like I said... there is no way of telling..." The others nodded and looked down. "Can we visit her?" Emmet asked brokenly and Dr. Wilde nodded. "Yes... in two hours. We need to settle her in and change some bandages before we can allow visitors." They nodded again and sat down. "I'm going to question the people." David said and his father stood up too. "I'll help..." Emmet said and followed them. Lana was by his side as soon as she saw him. "Daddy... where... where are you going?" She sniffled and he kneeled down. "I'll find that bastard who did this to your mother." He answered and cupped her cheek. "Will Mommy die?" Lana asked and he sighed. "No, honey. She'll just sleep for a long time probably... a sleep where she won't wake up for a few weeks now..." He told her and kissed her head. "But then she'll be back?" Lana asked and he smiled saddened. "Maybe... the doctors don't know what happened to her as long as she isn't awake."

Lana looked down. "Kill that man... If Mommy doesn't survive this... kill him." She said then and he never had seen so much hatred in his little daughter's face. He sighed and nodded. "I will... even if she survives this. No one harms my family like that." He whispered and kissed her head again. Lana hugged him goodbye and took Granny's hand again. "I love you, Daddy." She said and he smiled lovingly at her. "I love you too, baby girl." He answered and then followed David and Martin. They questioned the shop owners and people who had been there at the accident. They asked for a blue oldtimer and a few people really saw one. They didn't knew the person only that he had brown short hair and blue eyes and that Blue had left the car a few minutes before the accident had happened. After that Blue got arrested but she didn't say anything.

"Who was the driver of the car?" Emmet growled and slammed a hand on the table. Blue smiled smugly at him. "I won't say a word. The brat deserves it... she is just like her mother. A total arrogant bitch who thinks that she can do everything. But you saw... such attitude gets punished." Blue said and Emmet pulled his gun and pointed it at her. "So... that means I would be allowed to shoot you now because you are being an arrogant bitch that thinks she can do everything? Is that what you are telling me? Because then I'm gladly obeying this wish and pulling the trigger." Emmet growled and Martin forced the gun down and out of Emmet's hands. "Leave this room, Emmet." Martin said. "She knows who ran over my fiancée! The mother of your granddaughter! She doesn't deserve anything else than this treatment!" Emmet shouted and Martin grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Yes, she knows who it is but if you shoot her now Lana will have no parents anymore... because I'll be forced to arrest you for murder. So calm down and go to your daughter. She needs you know. She and Regina. Now go!" Martin said and Emmet unwillingly did as told. He went to the hospital and entered Regina's room. The sun was just set and the room was lighten up with a small bedside lamp. Lana was curled up on Regina's bed and she had put her bunny in Regina's hand. Emmet took a chair and sat down next to them and watched them laying there. Lana woke up and looked at her father. "Did you find him?" She asked and climbed into his lap. He held her and sighed. "We found his helper... it's Mrs. Blue..." He told her and Lana snuggled close to him. "You'll find him, daddy." She whispered and he kissed her head. "For you." He answered and she nodded. "I love you, daddy... and I believe in you." She told him and looked up again. "I love you too, Lana... my big brave girl." He answered.

Together they watched Regina until they both fell asleep. A nurse entered the room later in the night and covered them with a blanket before she left again after checking on Regina. Cora and Henry woke the two up the next morning and they both looked at them sleepily. Cora and Henry watched them slowly waking up. They looked so similar to each other. But they also saw all parts of Regina in Lana. The cute nose and the fine cheekbones. The fierce eyes and the same tousled sleeping hair. They sat down and looked at Regina. "Blue helped the driver. She is in a cell and soon gets into jail." Emmet told them and they nodded. "I don't know why Blue hates Regina so much to do that... Blue and I had fights but never Blue and Regina..." Cora said and buried her face in her hands. "Because of that... She said that Regina deserves this fate. Just like you. Because you two are arrogant bitches who think they could do anything they want if I can quote Blue." Emmet answered and he saw the anger rising in Cora.

"I will kill her for this." Cora growled and Emmet sighed. "I wanted to do that too... Dad took my gun after I threatened her with shooting her in the head..." Emmet said and they looked at him softly. Cora covered his hand and squeezed it. "Don't do that... you need to take care of Lana... what would she do without you? Without her real parents?" Henry asked and Emmet looked down. "Dad told me the same." Cora and Henry smiled softly at him and Emmet got up. "I will take Lana home and eat something there...will you stay here with her?" Emmet asked and nodded to Regina. They nodded and Emmet carried Lana to his car. She leaned against him. They drove to the mansion and got in. "You need to take a bath and then we are going to eat something, alright?" Emmet asked and Lana nodded.

He readied a bath for her and then helped her cleaning herself. He lifted her out of the bathtub and rubbed her dry with her towel before he gave her her clothes and carried her to her bedroom. "Change. I'm taking a quick shower too, okay?" He asked her and she nodded again. So he quickly jumped under the shower, washed his hair shortly and then dried himself and slipped into new clothes. He searched for Lana and found her on Regina's side of the bed in their bedroom. She hugged the pillow close and sobbed into it. Emmet laid down behind her and pulled her into his arms. "I miss Mommy..." She sobbed and he kissed her head. "I miss her too, Lana... I miss her too... She'll come back... She always comes back. She is a fighter. She won't leave you alone with me. She knows that I'm a horrible cook and will probably only give you sweets. You know that she can't let that happen." He told her to lighten the mood slightly and it worked. She smiled slightly and nodded. "She really can't let that happen." Lana answered and turned around to him and laid her head against his chest.

He picked her up and carried her downstairs. He helped her into a jacket and then grabbed his own and his keys and wallet before he walked with her to the diner and they ate a bit. "Your mother and I wanted to surprise you with something but since your mother isn't able to take care of your surprise anymore you are going to do it." Emmet said after they ate and walked hand in hand through the town to his car. She looked up at him and tilted her head. "What is it?" She asked him and he smiled softly. They got into the car and Lana sighed. "Sorry, honey... but walking like your mother did all the time is not in anymore... this car is safer than walking around if there are maniacs trying to run you over." Emmet said and Lana looked at him softly. "I know, Dad... I just wish... I hadn't had told Mommy to don't drive... maybe she would be still with us..." Lana said and looked down. "Lana... it's not your fault. Do you understand? This man hurt your mother on purpose. If he hadn't ran her over with his car he maybe had took a gun and shot her down. He wanted to hurt her. Every other person would have tried to slow down the car but he purposely stepped on gas to hit her hard and kill her with it." Emmet told her and she looked at him doubting.

"You know that I always tell you the truth no matter how hard it is, right?" He asked and she nodded. "Why should I stop with it now? You aren't fault. No one except for this man is fault." She sighed and then nodded again. He kissed her head and then quickly drove to their destination. He ordered her to close her eyes and he quickly blindfolded her. He carried her and then stopped suddenly. "You can take off the blindfold." Emmet said and Lana quickly pushed it on her forehead. She gasped when she saw the fox colored huge pony in front of them. "That's Freydis...your horse." He introduced the horse to Lana. She reached over and softly stroked it's nose. "Mine?" She asked and he nodded. "We wanted to give you her as birthday present but your mother took care of her and I don't have the time for that..." "But mom wouldn't allow me being here alone." She said and Emmet smiled. "I know. That's why we are taking her with us." He told her and she gasped.

He put on the halter and then opened the box. He gave Lana the rope and she looked a bit fearfully up at Freydis. The pony just blew air into her face and nudged her softly. She waited for Lana to do something. "She is a nice horse. She will do anything you want. Just lead her to our car." Lana started walking and Freydis followed her in the same pace. Emmet smiled and quickly collected Freydis's things before searching for the transporter. He hooked it on the car and then put the things in it before they led Freydis into it. He drove home and they let Freydis running around in the garden. "And where will she sleep, daddy?" Lana asked and Emmet pointed at the garage. He opened the backside of it and she saw the hay and the straw. "You'll clean that place of her poop and bring the poop to this trashcan here. A man will come every week and empty it again and give you per 2 pounds 1 Dollar." Emmet explained and Lana smiled. She already counted what she could do with the money.

"This money is for you. Buy whatever you want for it." Emmet finished and Lana nodded. She hugged her father and he kissed her head.

**TBC...? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**dear guest, I did write the last chapter with purpose. The purpose was to show how they deal with the accident. If you think it was poorly written then it's alright, because it's your opinion and not mine. the same to you ajm if he thinks that it's not good let him/her think that. we can't be against this person because it voiced his dislike about something. Not everyone likes my stories or some chapters so that's ok. Even if it was and is a bit hurtful to read...**

**Still ajm thanks for defending me :***

**One month later...**

Lana and Emmet had slowly gotten back into a routine. He would feed Freydis in the morning and make breakfast while she dressed and readied herself for school. After school she would walk to the diner get something to eat before she would go home and feed Freydis a second time and groom her while she was eating. Then she would try to ride her a bit what mostly was just her sitting on Freydis back while she was eating. Emmet would come home at 4pm and bring pizza or take-out from some restaurant around time and they would eat quickly before they would visit Regina. After their visit they would watch a bit TV and then Emmet would feed Freydis a last time and Lana would clean the box. Then they would play a bit with Freydis and after that ready themselves for bed and go to sleep.

Lana sat down next to her mother and placed a kiss on her forehead before she took a book and opened it. She had started reading this book to her mother a few days ago and in her mind she imagined that her mother would actually understand her. Emmet smiled and kissed Regina's head and then Lana's head. "I'm just going to grab something to drink from the cafeteria. You want something too?" He asked and she tilted her head. "Cocoa." She answered and he nodded. "Understood." He saluted with a soft smile and she giggled. Lana turned back to Regina and started with the story until she heard a soft moan. She looked up and watched her mother. She moaned again and Lana gasped. "Mom?" She asked and saw how slowly her mother's eyes opened. Lana quickly got up and ran out of the room. "Dr. Wilde! Dr. Wilde! Mom is waking up!" She shouted and saw the doctor peering out of a room. "She is what?" He asked and came to her. "She opened her eyes... She is awake." Lana said and tugged him to the room.

Dr. Wilde entered and gasped. He quickly took off a lot of things Lana didn't even knew what they were used for and soon her mother could breath alone again. Emmet was behind her suddenly and smiled surprised. "Emmet... could you and Lana stay out of the room for a moment? I need to check on her." Dr. Wilde said and Emmet nodded. "Come, baby girl. She is in good hands." Emmet said and Lana followed him. They sat down and he gave her her cocoa. She sipped it and waited impatiently while Emmet called Cora who directly made her way to the hospital. Regina watched everything confused and looked at the doctor expectingly. "How do you feel, Regina?" He asked and she sighed. "Like I got ran over by a car." She answered with a soft smile and he smiled saddened. "Well.. you got ran over by a car..." He said and her eyes widened. "What...but..." "Regina... what do you remember?" He asked her and sat down on the bed. "That my family and I just celebrated that I was 3 years with them..." Regina answered and Dr. Wilde sighed.

"Regina... That was 6 and a half years ago." He told her and she looked at him shocked. He pulled out his phone and showed her the date. "But...how long did I lay in coma?" She asked and he sighed. "One month... You forgot 6 years and 5 months of your life..." He told her and she looked at him shocked. "Well... I'm Dr. Jonathan Wilde. I'm your doctor... well doctor for everything... I got a bit bored." He introduced himself. She nodded slowly and looked to the door. "Who was that?" She asked and he smiled slightly. "Your daughter and fiancé. Lana Mills and Emmet Swan." "I... I have a daughter?" She asked shocked and Dr. Wilde nodded. "Really cute and really beautiful." Dr. Wilde said and smiled. "You want to meet them?" She took a deep breath and nodded then. "I can't stay away from them... that would be unfair to her." Regina said and Dr. Wilde nodded.

He walked to the door and opened it. He went through and closed it. "I have to tell you something before you can go in... Regina... she doesn't remember you... She remembers the day she celebrated the 3 anniversary of her staying with Cora and Henry... She knows who you are now after I told her but don't rush things for now, okay?" He told them and they nodded. They entered the room and Regina studied them. She studied Emmet. She had heard of him and was shocked to hear that he was her fiancé. Then she studied Lana. The beautiful small girl who looked like a mix between her and Emmet. Lana climbed on the bed and looked at her happily. Regina smiled softly at her and got a giant smile back from Lana who hugged her tightly. She hugged her back a bit hesitantly and looked to Emmet. He smiled lovingly at her and sat down behind Lana.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her and she tilted her head. "Like a car ran me over which is obviously true..." She said and smiled slightly. He smiled back softly and nodded. "I missed you, Mommy." Lana said and Regina looked down to her. "I'm here again...so...uh..." "It's alright, Mommy... you don't need to say anything back... you don't remember me but we will help you remember us and then we are going to be a family again." Lana answered and looked at her lovingly. Cora and Henry entered the room and Emmet stopped them shortly. He told them about Regina's condition and they looked at him saddened. "I'm so sorry, Emmet." Cora whispered and hugged him. Regina had watched them and was quite shocked. Henry patted Emmet's shoulder before he walked to Regina. "Hey, honey." He said and sat down on Emmet's old spot.

"Hey, Daddy." She answered and he smiled. "Pretty confusing, isn't it?" He asked and she nodded. Lana got off of the bed and walked over to her father. He lifted her up and kissed her cheek with a cheeky grin and tickled her. "Is he really my fiancé?" She asked quietly and Henry nodded. "He even went to us first to get our approval." Henry told her and Regina blushed. "Since... since when are we together?" She asked him and he thought about it. "Well you two met the first time half a year after you celebrated your third year with us... then you ignored him for a month because you thought he would only trying to get you in bed. What wasn't in his mind... I guess you even had your first kiss with him on your first party but that's something I don't really want to know... Well after that month you had a relationship with Neal Cassidy who really just wanted to lay you... Emmet and his friends convinced you of what he was doing but Emmet had given up hope and then you asked him to be together with you...uh... and the rest he is probably able to explain better." Henry told her and she looked at Emmet.

He looked to her and smiled before he focused on Lana again and almost let her drop to the ground just to catch her in the right time. They laughed happily together and Regina's heart warmed at that sight. Cora was by her side suddenly and hugged her. "You don't know how much we missed you, Regina..." Cora said and cupped her cheeks. "I'm back again, Mom.." She answered just and let herself be hugged tightly. Dr. Wilde came to the room again and smiled. "We are going to make a few tests with you, checking if your head trauma is healed so far and if everything is alright we can let you go in two weeks." He told her and she nodded. "Okay." She answered. Cora and Henry cooed over Regina a long time. At least 3 to 4 hours. Emmet and Lana went home and tended to Freydis, changed into more comfortable clothes and then grabbed a pizza before they went back to the hospital.

Cora and Henry left reluctantly and Emmet and Lana went into the room with the pizza which was hidden underneath Emmet's jacket. He smiled and quickly closed the door and pushed the curtains in front of it and the windows. Lana sat next to Regina again who watched them carefully. Emmet revealed the pizza and Regina gasped surprised. "Pizza is not allowed here but I thought you might want some. Lana and I are starving." He told her and sat down next to her. She looked at him feeling a bit unwell with him sitting by her so close until he opened the pizza box. The smell of pizza hit her nose and she quickly took a slice. Lana took one too and they smiled at each other. "How do you know that this is my favorite pizza?" She asked and tilted her head. "I'm your fiancé. I would be a pretty bad one if I wouldn't even know what pizza you like. I also know that your favorite dish is lasagna with red pepper flakes and that you like to drink coke to the lasagna. You hate Sprite though because it taste so weird." He answered and took a slice too.

Lana nodded. Regina looked baffled. She tried to sit up a bit better and gasped surprised when he wrapped a strong arm around her and helped her up carefully. "So...uh... how old are you?" Regina asked him and he smiled. "26 years old. You are 21." He told her and she nodded slowly. "And Lana?" She asked and looked to their daughter. "I'm 5 years and 11 months old." Lana said proudly and Regina gasped. "We...got a child with 16? Or in your case 20?" Regina asked shocked and he nodded. "You know Jefferson?" He asked her and she thought about the name and then nodded. "He manipulated the condoms." He told her and she blushed. "So..." "So Lana is a lucky accident." Emmet said and Regina shushed him. "That almost sounds like we didn't wanted her which is on my part not true." Regina said and Emmet smiled. "Neither is it on my part. We explained it to Lana when she asked us why we are so young parents while the other's are already over 30. She knows that we wanted her from the beginning even if we would have liked her one or two years later too." Emmet told her and Lana nodded.

"And even if you didn't wanted me from the beginning, it doesn't matter. You love me now and that's all I want." Lana said and Regina smiled relieved. She hesitantly took a second slightly and Emmet smiled. "At least you still have your appetite. It needed a long time to get you eat at least two slices of pizza." He teased her and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You never ate much and were underweight. And because of Lana you had to eat more so I brought you to eat a whole pizza alone." He told her and she nodded slowly when she processed it. Lana got up suddenly. "I'm using the toilet shortly... bye." Lana said and ran out of the room. Regina and Emmet chuckled. "So... I'm not a virgin anymore then..." She said and Emmet smiled. "Nope. I love that night. It was the first and only time you told me that you were a little idiot." He teased her again and she playfully smacked him against the arm. They grinned and Regina looked back at her pizza slice. "Well... you took it then..." "Yes... but you wanted it. You indicated it. I just wanted to talk and maybe make out a bit. You asked me if we could sleep with each other." He told her and she looked at him.

"Was it... good?" She blushed and he nodded. "The best night I ever had... except for Lana's birth and you saying yes to my proposal." He answered and she smiled slightly. "So the sex isn't good anymore or what?" She teased him and he paled. "It is still wonderful... I mean... it's uh... you are... the best... I mean... uh.." "God... I was teasing you." She said laughing and he slowly got color again. He fake huffed and then smiled at her. Their faces were close and they studied each other. Regina slowly leaned in and he smiled at her before he leaned in too and kissed her slowly. They broke apart and Regina stared ahead while Emmet still studied her. She looked back to him. "That was... nice..." She stuttered and he chuckled. He kissed her again and she directly responded to his kiss. They broke apart again and Regina blushed. "We should eat." Emmet said to her with a cheeky grin and took another slice. He wanted to take a bite when she stole the slice out of his hand and took a bite herself.

He fake scoffed and then they giggled. He took another slice and ate half of it. Lana came back and sat down on the bed. She took her own last slice and pulled her father's half slice towards her. "We always split it up that you get three and Lana and I 2 and a half." He explained and she nodded amused. "Almost feel like a Queen." She said and looked at Lana. "Daddy always says that you are his Queen and I'm his princess and that he tries everything in his power that you always feel like a Queen." Lana told her and Regina blushed. She looked at Emmet again who smiled shyly. "Thank you, my King." She said and his smile brightened. She liked him smiling. A lot actually. She didn't know why but she felt this directly build connection with him. She was able to relax around him and she was glad about that in this weird time for her.

**TBC...?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**You know what ****guest? I wouldn't go into the ambulance, because i know that i would only be bothering the paramedics. I wouldn't go to the hospital immediately too because I can't be around people who all tell me that the love of my life might could die. I'm a loner and I'm processing bad things on my own on a place that makes me feel safe. I'm useless when I'm not focussed and if you think that that makes someone to a coward... then okay but that's me. I'm okay with someone don't liking my stories but I'm not okay when it goes against how I portray characters. Characters which resembles me a great part. And that with the doctor? Sorry that with my 16 years I've only been twice in hospital and one time our doctors said, well... she dies. THANK YOU for the really nice description of what is going to happen. Well if you think its bad... then its your decision but dont attack my way of portraying characters ...**

**I hope the others enjoy the chapter.**

**Two weeks later...**

Regina got released from hospital with a wheelchair. Emmet was waiting for her in front of the hospital and he smiled at her brightly. "Let's get you home." He said and brought her home. She gasped when she saw the now bigger house. "The left house is the guest house and we are living in it. The other is the normal house you 'grew up' in. Your parents and sister are living there." Emmet told her. "Zelena?" She asked, just to make sure she had remembered it correctly. Emmet had told her everything he could remember of the last 6 years they spent together. He nodded. "Yes." He answered and he helped her out of the car and into the mansion. Zelena, Cora, Henry and Lana were waiting there with huge smiles and a cake. Lana hugged her mother tightly and told her what pie they had made for her. Regina listened to it enthusiastically and Emmet smiled lovingly at his small happy family.

Later that night Emmet carried Regina upstairs to their bedroom and sat her down on the bed. "Guess I need to help you putting on your pajama pants." He said when she struggled and she nodded shyly. He quickly helped her into the pants and searched for his own things while she put on her pajama top. He quickly changed and she watched him interested. He grabbed his things and she looked at him confused. "Where are you going?" She asked and he sat down. "I thought you... wanted your privacy... because you don't know me that good anymore... you always were uncomfortable when you were around people you don't know good enough. I didn't wanted to make you feel uncomfortable." He told her and she cupped his cheek. "I trust that you aren't going to rape,kill or do any other thing to me, Emmet. Just lay down, I'm tired." She said and Emmet nodded. He placed his things back and laid down next to her.

They looked at each other and smiled shyly. Emmet turned off the light. They stared at the ceiling and thought about the last days. Emmet really did his best to help her out. He tried to help her remember and to get along with the people around her. She turned her head to him and studied him. He turned his head to her and smiled. "What are you thinking about?" He asked her and turned on his side facing her. "You are not in pain, are you?" She shook her head and he smiled relieved. "Why do you love _me_? Why not some popular girl?" She asked him and he tilted his head. "Because you intrigued and challenged me. You put me on the leash. No one else ever dared that except for my family. And you are nothing like the other girls. You are honest, smart, funny, cute, brave, cheeky... you have a good heart. You are the best mother I've could have wished for our daughter and the best fiancée I could wish for." He answered and she blushed.

Suddenly the door opened and closed quietly and then soft steps were heard. Emmet felt a tiny hand on his hip and he turned a bit. Lana climbed over him and settled between her parents. She hugged her mother and laid her head on her shoulder. Emmet helped Regina tucking her under the blanket. Lana fell asleep in Regina's arms and Emmet studied them lovingly. "I still can't believe that we... that we are her parents." Regina whispered and Emmet smiled. "I thought the same after her birth." Emmet told her and stroked Lana's arm softly. "But I have to tell you too that you always say that she is a daddy's girl." He teased her and Regina smiled. "I guess me too... so she definitely comes after me in that matter." She said and he nodded. He moved a bit up so that he was hovering over both and could wrap an arm around Regina's shoulders.

She leaned against him and looked up to him. "Even if you don't return these feelings yet but I want you to know that I love you. I love you more than anyone or anything else on the whole world and even further than that." Emmet told her and looked deep in Regina's eyes. She smiled and cried. He wiped the tears away with his thumb and rested his forehead against hers. They locked eyes and she took a shaky breath. She kissed him and he directly responded to her kiss. With her free hand she cupped his cheek and closed her eyes. They broke apart and smiled at each other. "You are so beautiful." He whispered. "You counted so many other things..." She teased him and he grinned. "You are perfect in every way." Emmet said and she smiled. "I love you." "You are quite persistent and cute." Regina answered and they chuckled.

"Yay." He answered with a grin and they giggled again. They took a deep breath and then settled on the bed comfortably. Regina leaned her head against Emmet's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her. They fell asleep like this and smiled contently. The next morning Cora entered the room. She smiled when she saw that Regina laid close to Emmet and Lana was resting on top of Emmet with her hand tightly intertwined with Regina's. Cora spotted Emmet's phone and quickly took a picture of them. It would be a hard time for them. She softly shook Emmet's shoulder and he turned to her tiredly. "Wake up. You are late for work." She told him and he slowly sat up, while he put Lana back on Regina. "She need to be carried downstairs." Emmet said and nodded to Regina.

"She has to wake up too." Cora said with a soft smile and Emmet chuckled. "I'll wake her." He told Cora and she nodded before she left the room. Emmet softly woke Regina up. "What's going on?" She asked and slowly moved to sit. Lana was curled up between them and as soon as Regina sat she ran her hand through Lana's short hair. Emmet smiled. "Let her sleep a bit more. We only need to dress." He told her and got up. He walked around the bed and then picked her up. She studied him. "You are so strong." She mumbled amazed and he smiled. He sat her down in her wheelchair and helped her into the bathroom. He pulled his shirt over his head and revealed his abs. Her eyes widened and she gulped. Kissing him was nothing she really thought about. But seeing now his naked torso which was also incredibly hot made her feel funny. Maybe she already lost her virginity but not in her mind.

She reached out with her hand and then quickly retracted it again. "I...uh..." Regina stuttered and he smiled. "You can touch them." He assured her and she ran her fingertips over them. She bit her lip and smiled nervously. They looked at each other and she blushed again. "Hot..." She mumbled and he grinned. He slowly kneeled in front of her and took her hands. "If you need help then just call for me or Cora, okay?" He said and she nodded. He got up and kissed her head softly before he left the bathroom. Regina readied herself and she looked at the bathtub. "Emmet?" She called out and steps were heard. "You need help?" He asked. "Yeah...Uh...how do I shower..." She answered slightly embarrassed. Emmet entered the bathroom and looked away. "I'm not naked." She said and he looked to her. "Uh...good question..." Emmet said and started thinking.

"Ah... right... Dr. Wilde gave us something to cover your gypsum. Wait, I'll get it." He said and quickly made his way downstairs. He got the paperbag like covers and eyed them a bit skeptical before he ran back upstairs. He helped putting them on her and she smiled. "Thanks." She said. He gave her her bikini and she looked at him confused. "I guess you don't want me to see you naked right now and I need to put you into the bathtub and out again." He explained and she nodded again. He left the bathroom again and walked out. A few minutes later Regina called him in again and he quickly entered. He lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around him. He lowered her into the tub and she slowly grabbed the sides of it. He held her legs out of the water while she cleaned her hair and body. "Okay." Regina said after she was finished. Emmet lifted her up and sat her onto a towel. He gave her a second one and she dried herself.

He helped her back into the wheelchair and she rolled out of the room. "Your turn." She said and he smiled. He quickly showered and readied himself. Regina looked at their sleeping daughter and smiled. Lana lifted her head and looked at her mother. Regina tilted her head softly. "Good morning." Regina said lovingly and Lana crawled out of the bed and hugged her. Regina hugged her back and closed her eyes contently. She felt this instant connection a mother obviously got with her child. Lana pulled back a little and studied her mother. "How do you feel, Mom?" She asked and sat down on the bed. She didn't wanted to hurt her mother. "Fine." Regina answered and Lana smiled. "That's good. I missed you a lot, Mom..." Regina took her hands and squeezed them softly. "I'm here again and I won't leave you. You and your father. Maybe I'm not remembering but the two weeks I spent with you... they made me love this life already. So don't worry about that anymore and just be happy that I'm back." She told Lana who nodded.

"I should dress... Dad is going to feed Freydis soon too." Lana said and got up. "Who is Freydis?" Regina asked and Emmet entered the room with a sheepish smile. "The horse we bought her and is now standing in the backyard?" He answered and rubbed his neck. Regina smiled. "We bought her a horse?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah, because you love horses and you wanted her to inherit that and then we bought her that really cute pony. You'll love it. Even I love it and I'm not really the horse lover." Emmet told her and sat down. She smiled. Lana hugged her father before she quickly ran to her room. They chuckled and looked at each other. She fidget with her hands and he stopped her. "Why are you nervous?" He asked her and she bit her lip. "It's a bit weird... my mind is stuck at almost 16 and physically I'm 21." She answered and he tilted his head. "And why are you nervous?" He asked her again and she looked up. "How do you do that?" She asked and he grinned. "We are together for 6 years." Emmet answered. "I know when you are avoiding questions." She looked down and sighed.

"I feel attracted to you..." She mumbled and he looked at her confused. "And that's bad because?" He asked. She heard his slight hurt in the voice and she quickly looked up. "It's not bad... it's just... I don't know what to do! I feel so relaxed around you but at the same time I'm pretty nervous because... I just don't know what to do when you are coming close..." Regina said and looked down. She desperately tried to keep her tears away but suddenly everything broke and she just cried. Emmet hesitantly hugged her close. "Sh...it's alright, Regina... it's my fault... I should have given you your space... I should have known that you are stubborn as hell and would allow me things because you are feeling obligated...Sh... It's alright..." He whispered and Regina slowly calmed down again. They parted and he squeezed her hands. "I...I'll carry you downstairs and...then I'm taking Lana to school before I drive to work..." He said and she watched him. She saw that he was sad about it.

She grabbed his wrist. He looked at her. "Don't, Regina. I know that look. You are feeling guilty." He said. Regina shook her head. "I... I don't want to hurt you, Emmet." "You aren't... that's not your fault...it's...a hard time for us... we'll get past that." He answered and kneeled down in front of her. He took her hand and stroked over it with his thumb. "We had a lot of rough times. We'll make it through this one too." He told her and looked into her eyes. Regina nodded slowly and sighed. He smiled saddened and carried her downstairs. They ate all together and Zelena quickly noticed that Regina and Emmet were being sad. After breakfast Emmet kissed Regina's head and brought Lana to school before he went to work.

**TBC...?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**Well, I took my time and wrote a lot of chapters for this story today:) I hope you still like it :))**

Regina felt useless when her parents went to work too and Zelena had locked herself in her room. She looked around and tried to remember anything. She rolled over to a wall with pictures. She looked at all of them. One was Cora and Henry at their wedding. She smiled at that. Then she saw a baby picture of Lana with Emmet. He was cradling Lana close to his body and fed her with a bottle. Regina tilted her head and awed about that picture. Then she saw a picture of herself and Emmet. They were standing close and that's when she realized they were dancing. Regina had her hands on Emmet's ribcage and her head against his chest. He had his hands on her lower back and his head on her head. Both had their eyes closed and an exhausted smile on their lips. "Mom told me that this pictures was taken after you rescued Lana from her kidnappers." Zelena said and startled Regina.

She looked at Zelena who smiled softly. "Can I ask you something?" Regina asked and Zelena nodded. She sat down on the couch and after a few difficulties Regina sat next to Zelena. "I... don't know what I should do with this whole situation." Regina said and sighed. "I mean... everything is different than how I remember it." Regina shook her head. Zelena smiled softly. "It's completely natural that you have problems with getting used to this... from what I heard from Mom and Dad is that you had a pretty shitty life and now you have a life I'm pretty jealous of too... You have a daughter. You have a pretty handsome fiancé. A job you love. Friends... Just everything." Zelena told her and Regina smiled slightly. "I do?" She asked and Zelena nodded. "Hey... all your life you wanted to be accepted and loved. Now you are having it and it's so suddenly that it is a bit overwhelming... give it time and patience and you'll get used to this."

Regina looked at Zelena and laid her head on her shoulder. Zelena wrapped an arm around her. "He is handsome..." Regina admitted and Zelena chuckled. "Yeah... what happened this morning? I saw your looks." Zelena answered and Regina sighed. "I might have cried because of him..." She mumbled and Zelena rubbed over her arms. "Why?" "Because I'm nervous around him... and relaxed... it's weird... I... He is really attractive and I always feel really... attracted to him when I'm around him..." "You are horny!" Zelena said and then started giggling. "What? NO! Zelena!" Regina answered and blushed embarrassed. "I just like him... I'm not in love with him... not yet..." "You don't need to love a guy to want to sleep with him." Zelena said and still giggled. "Could you stop laughing? That's not funny... I don't know what to do." Regina answered and smiled slightly. "Whatever you want to." Zelena said with a soft smile. "Get to know him. Fall in love with him again. Have hundreds of new babies." Regina smiled at that brightly.

Emmet was sitting in the station and thought about what he should do to make Regina fall in love with him again. David and Martin watched him and smiled saddened. "What's up?" Martin asked and Emmet sighed. "Regina feels nervous around me... I... I have the feeling that she is uncomfortable around me..." Emmet answered. Martin sighed. "Just make her fall in love with you again." He said and Emmet. "HOW? Do you really think that I'm not trying? I show her everything she loved and also everything she was annoyed about when she remembered me! US! LANA AND ME! It's... she always looks so overwhelmed... yeah she has amnesia but... but for one time I just want her to kick my ass and to don't accept my attitude towards me..." Emmet mumbled. "Take her to the place you had your first date... like... a second first date." David said and Martin raised his eyebrow. "Where did you go?" He asked and both shook their heads slightly absent-minded.

"You think that this will help her?" He asked and David tilted his head. "Better than trying nothing." He answered and Emmet nodded. He got up. "Where are you going?" They asked him. "Preparing the world best date." Emmet said and left the station. David and Martin smiled slightly. "It's terrible... they always have painful events in their lives... Kilian's jealousy trip, Lana's kidnapping, Zelena's jealousy trip and now Blue's jealousy trip..." David mumbled and Martin nodded. "Hopefully they'll find back together." Martin smiled. "They always find back together." Martin told him and David smiled too. "Yeah... I guess."

Emmet bought cheese and grapes and something to drink before he also got a picnic bag and blanket. He put everything into his bug and then bought some roses. He drove home and entered the house. Regina and Zelena had been talking more and turned to him when he entered the living room. Regina and Zelena smiled at him and he smiled back. "So... uh... Zelena would you mind..." Emmet stuttered and Zelena shook her head and left the room with a soft smile. Emmet sat down in front of Regina and revealed the roses. Regina looked at him touched and took them. "They are beautiful." She said and Emmet smiled. "Almost as beautiful as you." He answered and she blushed. "I love them." She said and he stood up. "Would you go out on a date with me tonight?" He asked and she looked at him surprised.

"A... date?" She asked and he nodded. "But...I... I thought you wanted to give me space." Regina answered and he looked down. "Yeah...right..." He mumbled and sighed. "I would love to have a date with you though..." She said and he looked at her surprised. "Really?" He asked and she nodded. He smiled brightly and kissed her cheek. She blushed and fidget her hands. "We are going there where we had our first date and I thought that you might could remember something... and the spot is just awesome." Emmet said and Regina chuckled. She tilted her head softly. "You are really cute..." She answered and he smiled shyly. "You too." He said and she cupped his cheek with her free hand. They looked at each other softly. She hesitantly leaned in and pressed her lips on his. "I hope that we'll have a wonderful evening." Regina said and Emmet smiled. "Me too." He answered and they both looked down shyly.

"Well... I need to go for an hour again but if you need something don't hesitate to call me." Emmet said and she nodded. "Have fun in whatever you need to do." Regina answered and he chuckled. "I'll try to have fun rescuing a cat out of a tree." Emmet answered and Regina giggled. "Don't get your pretty face scratched." Regina teased and Emmet joined her giggling. "I try to. That's a hell of sneaky cat. And so mean." Emmet told her and she chuckled. "Poor Emmet." She said with a teasing glint in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. He grinned and nudged her softly with his shoulder. "Maybe you always tell the cat to do that to me." He said and she grinned. "Mmm. Maybe... you'll never know." She answered and they laughed together again. "Anyway... I need to go now. Call, when you are in need." He said and Regina opened her mouth surprised. "You know which need I mean." Emmet said amused and ruffled Regina's hair. She slapped his hands away with a giggle and he stood up.

He left and Zelena returned. She sat down next to her again. "Why does he have to be so cute...?" Regina mumbled and Zelena chuckled. "Well, you chose him 6 years ago. Not me. Although I'm quite jealous of you sometimes." Zelena told her and Regina smiled. "Don't be. I bet your boyfriend is really cute too." Regina said and Zelena nodded. "He is... thanks for bringing us together even if you don't remember. I can't describe how grateful I am for that." Zelena answered and Regina smiled slightly. The front door opened and hurried steps were heard. "Mom?" Lana called out and Regina smiled happily. "In the living room." She called back and Lana came into the living room. She smiled at her mother and her aunt. "Hey, aunti Zellie." Lana said and kissed Zelena cheek before she sat down next to her mother and took her hand. "I miss you at school." Lana said and Regina looked a bit confused. "You are her teacher in Elementary school. Her class teacher." Zelena told Regina and Lana nodded.

"Oh... I guess if I can walk again I'll try my best to return to work." Regina answered and Lana smiled. She kissed her mother's cheek and sighed. "I miss you, Mommy..." Lana said and Regina's heart broke. She held her daughter in her arms tightly and breathed in Lana's scent. She kissed her head and closed her eyes.

_"Mommy! Mommy! Look! Santa Clause was here!" Lana said and Regina chuckled. Emmet sat up behind her and kissed her shoulder. "We should eat first and then we'll open the presents, okay?" Emmet said and Lana pouted. "We can look through the presents already and sort them." Regina said to Lana who nodded. Emmet got up and kissed Regina's head before he kissed Lana's head and walked downstairs. Regina picked Lana up and walked downstairs to the christmas tree. They sorted everything out and then Lana sat on Regina's lap and hugged her tightly. "Do you think we'll be always happy like this, Mommy?" Regina held her tightly in her arms and kissed her head. She breathed in Lana's scent and nodded. "Yes." She answered._

Regina opened her eyes surprised and looked at Lana who tilted her head confused. "Did you... ask me once if we'll always be happy?" Regina asked her daughter who nodded. "Last year at Christmas... You said yes..." Lana said and Regina hugged her lovingly. "I remember that..." Regina told her and Lana gasped. She hugged her mother tightly and smiled. "I love you, Mommy." "I love you too, baby girl." Zelena smiled at that and got up. "Don't forget your date." She told Regina quietly who nodded. Regina played a bit with her daughter and they had a pleasant afternoon. Emmet soon came back and smiled at them. "Mommy remembers a part of last christmas." Lana told Emmet happily who smiled at her lovingly and kissed Lana's head. "I'm glad." He answered and smiled at Regina softly. He picked Regina up and carried her upstairs. Regina wrapped her arms around his neck.

He sat her down on the bed and she told him what she wanted to wear. He gave it to her and then walked out of the room. Lana came to him and he ruffled her hair. "What are you going to do?" She asked her father and he kneeled down and smiled at her. "We are going to have a date the place we probably made you." He said teasingly and she scrunched her nose. He laughed and hugged her. "Just kidding. David tried to tease me with that the whole day too." Emmet kissed her head and she huffed. "David is a meanie." Lana said and he chuckled. "I know. I lived a long time with him. Anyway. We are going on a date. I wanted to take her there where we had our first date too." He told her truthfully and she smiled. "I hope you two have fun. Don't come back too late though..." Lana answered and he chuckled. "I wouldn't dare." He answered and they hugged again. "Love you, baby girl." "Love you too, daddy." Lana answered and Regina called out for Emmet.

They entered the room and smiled at Regina softly. He picked her up again and brought her downstairs in her wheelchair. Zelena picked Lana up and smiled at Emmet and Regina. "I'll look after her, don't worry. We have a lot to do anyway, right Lana?" Zelena told them and Lana nodded happily. "Yep, aunty." Lana answered and they giggled.

**TBC...?**


End file.
